Dangan Ronpa: Tower of Despair
by Bloody Crow
Summary: A new group of Super High School Level Students has been kidnapped and put against one another in a brand new Colosseum. Then the students are given a choice Kill and Graduate or Learn to live there forever. Or will the students find a way to escape the new killing ground. SYOC CLOSED (20/20)
1. The OC Form

**Upupupu I thought it was about time to start a new game up I wonder just how this will turn out. Anyways let just get this out here shall we. Here is the form.**

**ALL OC's here thank you evereyone who sent one in.**

**Some RULES to follow**

**1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Sues**

**2. No Multiple Personalities it's been done before and gets stale as a draw card. Any other number of disorders are open though and frankly welcome.**

**3. Maximum of three characters may be submitted.**

**4. This story is set only a few moths after tehe events of Dangan Ronpa One, which means around the time this began Naegi's story was ending.**

**5. Have fun creating your new characters. As they will have to enjoy their new lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>-ACCEPTED OC's-<strong>

Super High School Level Soccer Player

Super High School Level Doctor

Super High School Level Sharpshooter

Super High School Level Loan Shark

Super High School Level Detective

Super High School Level Propagandist

Super High School Level Botanist

Super High School Level Ranger

Super High School Level Martial Artist

Super High School Level Editor

Super High School Level Psychoanalyst

Super High School Level Historian

Super High School Level Mechanic

Super High School Level Programmer

Super High School Level Idol

Super High School Level Observer

Super High School Level Lounge Singer

Super High School Level Actor

Super High School Level Pianist

Super High School Level Artist

* * *

><p><strong>-BASIC DATA-<strong>

Name:

Age(13-18):

Super High School Level:

Height:

Weight:

**-APPEARANCE-**

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Eye Color:

Distiguishing Features:

Clothes(One set perfered)

**-PERSONAL-**

Personalty(As much as possible):

History(Try to be realstic please alot of people do have parents):

Family/Friends:

Any Secrets:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Would you like to give your character the chance to be the** Mastermind**?:

**-EXTRA(optional)-**

Do you want your character to be romantically involved with others in the story(optional):

Why are they the best?:

Why did they become SHSL [title]:

**-TRIAL DATA-**

Likely to be Victim or Culprit:

Role In Trials:

During Investigation:

* * *

><p><strong>THE MASTERMIND CANDIDATES WILL HAVE A SEPARATE FORM SENT TO THEM. The form has a part of it where you will have the option yes or no. If you put yes I will send you this form, the best mastermind I have submitted will be used, simply put though if you realize who the mastermind is early DO NOT mention it in the Review section or your character will face a PUNISHMENT even if they are the MASTERMIND. If the MASTERMIND has to be PUNISHED for any reason, the title will fall upon the runner up.<strong>

**The form for THE MASTERMIND will be sent after all the Super High Schoolers have been submitted.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DANGAN RONPA ITS CHARACTERS, PLOTLINE, OR SETTING, NOR ANY OF THE DIALOGUE, THE IS A FREE STORY AND I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM IT.**

Sorry bout that guys just realized I should do this just in case.


	2. Chapter One Welcome to Despair Tower

Kibougamine Private Academy.

This federally accredited academy gathers students of the highest caliber from all fields, so it can groom them to be the best of the best. Graduating is said to guarantee a life of success. This academy had been producing top tier prospects in all fields for several decades. Fostering students in who the country can place their **Hope **thus it has been aptly named **"Hope's Academy."**

There are two qualifications one must meet to enroll:  
>1. You must currently be enrolled in high school.<br>2. You must excel in all subjects.  
>There is no application process- all new students are scouted by the academy.<br>**  
><strong>Today this is where I stood, not in front of Kibougamine academy but an offshoot academy; Kibougamine Tower Academy.

As for me, I should introduce myself, my name is, **Giovanna Mori**; people like to call me the Super Duper High School Psychoanalyst.

I was scouted a few months ago for this prestigious school which grantees a life of fame and success after graduation, today I stood in front of the tower school and with a deep breath mustering up my resolve and took the first step onto the Academy grounds my heart filling with **Hope**, or at least it should have been. But all I felt instead was the overwhelming feeling of dread.

My vision began to blur and distort as all became darkness.

* * *

><p><span>DAY ONE; TIME ?<span>

I awoke in a classroom it was dark, the only light was coming from the lights on the ceiling and walls._ Shouldn't there be windows? _I thought to myself looking to where they should be, but instead of windows there were iron plates affixed to the wall. _What the hell?_ I mentally exclaimed. My eyes scrambled around the room until they rested on the notice on my desk. It read,

**_"Welcome to Hope's Peak Tower, the new semester is about to begin. New students are to meet on the entrance hall at 8:00 AM. We Hope you enjoy your new lives at the academy."_**

_What the hell? _I asked myself for the second time that day. Looking at the clock in the room I read the time 8:15. _Crap first day and I'm already late._ In order to make sure I wasn't any later than I already was I stood from my seat and left the classroom.

I walked out of the classroom into a hallway that stretched to the left and right.

Affixed to the wall was a directional sign. Pointing to the left was the dorms and entrance hall to the right was the A/v room, gymnasium and more dorms.

_Well the notice said go to the entrance hall right? _Turning left I walked into another connecting hall this one curved around a pillar like shape. _Logic would dictate that this would be the center of the tower._

_So I must be in the academy. _ I stated to myself.

Walking further along the corridor I came across a door labeled entrance hall and walked through it only to have dozens of eyes put their gaze upon me. Taking a quick survey of the room it seemed as though there was nineteen others in the entrance hall.

"Looks like the** last one** of us is finally here. I believe its time for introductions yes?" An energetic man said, as he glanced around at the others. The people around him nodded and some began conversing with the other teenager gathered in the room. _Well best get to know people huh?_

I look to five of the students and go to the one closest to my position, him being the one who had first spoken. "Hello, I'm Giovanna who are you?" I ask of him. His grin widens and for a split second I knew that I did recognize him, just from that smile; one brimming with confidence.

Adjusting the loose tie he wore over a red dress shirt with gold accents lining it. The Golden lining continued even onto the black pants he wore and the sneakers he wore continued the pattern being red with gold accents. He gazed at me almost piercing me with his golden eyes. Running a hand through his ebony hair he finally responded.

"The names **Kuro Minata**."

* * *

><p><strong>KURO MINATA<strong>  
><strong>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL IDOL<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Thats why he seemed so familiar. <em>I thought to myself. Kuro Minata the Super Duper High School Level Idol a man who made his way to the top by beating all the other competition in his way. His albums rank at the top of the charts and his concerts are always sold out within minutes.

"Feel free to stare as long as you want." He teased gesturing to himself. I chuckled at his idiocy, then simply said "Not a chance." Moving the the next person I felt better knowing that my class wasn't as intimidating as I thought.

Turning I met eyes with a short girl possibly the shortest of all of us standing at only 5' looking down at her I noticed her hair tied up into a ponytail, her hair was a dark purple an had a pink streak at her left bang. This was all held in place by a metallic blue hairband decorated with roses.

"Ummm H-hi," The girl says nervously. As I looked at the girl her aquamarine eyes glanced everwhere but at me. "My name i-is **Tsubaki**."

* * *

><p><strong>TSUBAKI KAGAMI<br>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BOTANIST  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki Kagami the botanist responsible for the creation of the flower the Firefly Fairy, apparently it was a hybrid of Lily of the valley and the Blood Spider Lily she has earned several awards for her discovery and has been offered several fortunes for the breed of flower. She has refused all offers.<p>

She was a slender girl and wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with green lily patterns under a brown jacket; the jacket was lined with pockets. She wore some dark jeans and sandals.

"I'm, Giovanna nice to meet you."

"U-um G-Giovanna, d-do you know w-whats going on?" Thinking of what she was asking. I realized she meant why everything was sealed up.

"I have no idea." I state bluntly realizing my mistake I quickly correct myself to reassure the poor socially awkward girl, "But i'm sure it all some kind of practical joke or something."

"R-right!" The girl smiles slightly hearing the reassurance. And I nod turning to the next person. Surprised to see her yelling at Kuro, his hand behind his head as he laughed nervously glancing at me he redirects her attention to me and quickly makes an escape from the girl's yelling.

As her gaze turned upon me I saw why Kuro redirected her at me her eyes were filled with irritation.

"Hi, my name is-" I was cut off short as the girl let out an irritated sigh then she said.

"Yes I know Giovanna, that irritating man told me."

"I take it you don't like Kuro." I asked hesitantly.

She responded to me in exasperation, "No I don't at all. By the way my name is Jam, **Jam Izanashi**."

* * *

><p><strong>JAM IZANASHI<br>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL EDITOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Izanashi, the editor of multiple major novel, manga, and even scripts. She has even made multiple novels of her own each of which have earned multiple awards.<p>

Izanashi herself had the look of someone who stayed indoors for much of her time. Her azure blue hair that had sky blue highlights running through it was tied into a french braid, her bangs just reached her eyebrows the braid ended around her waist. Her eyes were a dark grey and matching that in color was a dark polo-tee. She also wore navy blue jeans woth attached suspenders.

"So any ideas on whats going on here?" I asked of her.

"To be honest none, just **woke up in a hallway with a notice** on me." She hold up her notice it was identical to the one on the desk. "I'm simply hoping that this is all a **giant joke**."

I laughed nervously and slowly walked away from the girl.

While I walked back I bumped into one of the other students.

He was a very tall male towering over myself at only 5'5" he was well over 6", his black slicked back hair didn't offer much contrast on his dark skin. He looked down at me his dual colored eyes were almost mesmerizing, one of his eyes was green the other brown. The color of his clothing remained black form the beanie to the trench coat tied around his waist to the black jeans and shirt he wore. As usual I introduced myself and he did the same.

"Yo, the names **Vincent**."

* * *

><p><strong>VINCENT REA<strong>  
><strong>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MARTIAL ARTIST<br>**

* * *

><p>If I remembered correctly Vincent was the SDHSL Martial artist at his young age he went up against some of the world strongest martial artists and accumulated well over one-hundred wins.<p>

"Nice to meet you." I responded politely.

"So this is dumb huh this whole boarding up the windows thing. I even saw **the stairway gated off** on my way here." I nodded quickly, and turned to the next group.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone, and welcome to the first chapter tell me what you think so far a note that any text that would be gold in the game otherwise known as weak-points will be bolded. In any case leave your thoughts and wait for the next chapter where we will finish meeting all the characters and then get to the game *evil grin*<strong>


	3. Chapter Two Despair Entrance Ceremony

As I turned to the next group, I realized the group dynamic had shifted and people were moving around more. I approached a rather well dressed boy and introduced myself. He smiled brightly and responded warmly.

"My name is **Shia**, it's like totally great to meet you Giovanna."

**SHIA SAUVAGE  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ACTOR**

I remembered having read about Shia, he had been offered multiple roles on TV shows, movies, even on Broadway. He has starred in a few of these and has gained renown for these parts, SDHSL Actor indeed.

His grin seemed almost forced, but I wasn't going to **psychoanalyze** anyone just had medium spiked up hair. He wore a black jacket, over a blue polo shirt he wore washed out jeans as well as a grey fedora, and white scarf.

"So, what do you think of everyone here **so far**?" I asked him. His smile seemed to widen as I asked the question.

"I think this will be totally great! Once this whole joke ends and we can be an actual class I'm sure we will all have a great time together." Shia responded. Finished with our introduction, he waved in departure.

The next person I walked to had a certain look about her. She wore a green mechanics jumpsuit, multiple pockets lined the outfit likely tools were stored in them. Two belts adorned the outfit, one held a variety of tools and the other held the jumpsuit up. The sleeves of the jumpsuit were baggy near the ends almost overtaking the hands. She also wore large boots. Here black hair was pulled into two ponytails held up by two hair ties with wrenches on them her bangs almost covered the right side of her face, her right eye barely visible through them, her eyes were a veridian green.

Walking up to the girl I introduced myself and a smile briefly crossed the other girls face before she said, "My name is **Hitomi Mikoru**, and I have **no reason** to speak with you." It was a blunt statement.

**HITOMI MIKORU  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MECHANIC<br>**

I laughed slightly in response to the girls bluntness. Hitomi, was a mechanic accredited with making multiple machines considered to be a true mechanical genius she has invented several machines that have advanced humanity by leaps and bounds.

I nodded and left Hitomi to herself, turning to face another female another untalkative one it seemed.

She kept her hair in a medium length bob with a long bang that layed at the left side of her face. Her skin was almost deathly pale lacking any tan whatsoever. Her light grey eyes seemed to quickly flick from one student to the next seeming to take notes on us all.

As for the girl herself she was about the same height as me at 5'5" if only an inch shorter, she wore an open black ladies blazer, with a somewhat shiny green t-shirt that has a picture of a pair of glasses on the front. For pants she wore an army green pair of cargo pants that stop at her ankles on her feet a pair of green high-top shoes that're white at the toe

Before I was even able to introduce myself she stopped me . "I already know who you are Miss Mori." She said politely.

"When di-" She cut me off early.

"While you were talking to the others I heard your name **multiple** times. My name is Natasha Spencer." She stated with ease.

**NATASHA SPENCER  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL OBSERVER  
><strong>

Natasha, if what I remember is true; Natasha was renown for her ability to notice even the **smallest of details** of any event she witnesses and though she **denies** having a photographic memory all of her **observations** are never wrong. She was sought highly by people performing hypothetical experiments where observation is key.

"Simply put everyone seems to be **overreacting** about this place do they not?" She asked me.

"Not really, no one knows what going on so far." I responded, she nodded in response then returned to writing something in her **journal.**

I left her and continued to the next person he was farly tall just falling under 6', he seemed to wear a charming yet dangerous smile, his blonde hair was short and spiked neatly.

He wore dark jeans vest over a navy blue tee, a pair of short black denim with chain that connected his wallet, presumably, to a belt, and low navy blue converse. He wore a navy blue G-Shock watch in his left wrist and braided bracelets in his right hand wrist.

I approached him and llike with alll the others introduced myself.

"Hello Giovanna, my name is **Shinosuke Izaki**. Please just call me **Shin**."

**SHINOSUKE IZAKI  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DOCTOR  
><strong>

Shinosuke or 'Shin' the Super Duper High School Doctor known for being able to pull off **surgeries** that many would consider** lunacy** to even attempt. He has been doing as such ever **since he was young**. Staring by making proper diagnosis on multiple patients and slowly working his way up to surgery.

He smiles again, "Anyways, I for one can't wait to find out what this is all about. Maybe there will be **a party** or something." He laughed easing the tention a little bit. I chortled and proceeded to go to the next person.

The next person I approached was a fairly average male, he wore an artist's smock over an old black shirt stained by **acrylic** paints. He also wore black stained sweatpants. His black hair was slicked out to keep out of his face it seemed. He looked at me with his cobalt blue eyes and then beckoned me closer with ink stained hands.

I wallked over and he cracked a small smile. "Hi, i'm** Matsuo**."

**MATSUO ISHIGURE  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL ARTIST<strong>

Matsuo Ishigure the SDHSL Artist creator of multiple famous works that have **sold for millions**. His works adorn the** richest of family's** walls and many galleries.

"It will be good working with you." He said to me.

"Yes quite." I responded and simply moved on.

The next person was an extremely tall girl, as tall as, if not taller than even **Vincent.** Her hair was tied into a ponytail her bangs separated and created a frame around her face, the hair tied back was black while the bangs were blonde. She wore Black yoga pants a white tank top, and blue runners.

She seemed to carry herself with strength. I approached her and introduced myself. Barely glancing at me she introduced herself as quickly as possible as if she was just trying to get it over with.

"Hi, the name is **Rein Tanka**."

**REIN TANKA  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL RANGER  
><strong>

Rein Tanka the SDHSL Ranger, **not much is known** about her except her proficiency with not being known.

Taking the hint I moved on to the next person.

The woman was near the same height as me at around. Her hair was burgundy long and wavy haira rose was weaved into it, her bang covered one eye though both could be seen when she moved. The eyes she had were a brilliant blue.

The woman wore a long red dress with spaghetti straps, she wore black flats she also wore elbow length red gloves.

I approached her like all the others and introduced myself.

"Hello there, my name is **Vivian**, it is very nice to meet you Giovanna." She spoke this sweetly.

**VIVIAN CHAMBERLAIN  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LOUNGE** **SINGER  
><strong>

Vivian Chamberlain, one of the most** popular** Lounge Singers in the world though she is only a teen she **faked her age** and started performing in Lounges two years ago, after a couple months her popularity **skyrocketed** and because of the popularity of the Lounge even when her age was discovered she was allowed to stay on.

"Nice to meet you as well Vivian." I responded after a little.

"I hope we can **cooperate** well together." She smiles as she said this, I nodded then waved in goodbye turning to the next person.

Th next person I went to was... Short to say the least; at least for a male. His hair was tousled and unruly though it seemed as though some work went into making it look that way. He wore a simple white V-neck, and black washed jeans. He also wore white combat boots.

"Hello, My name would be** Satoru**." After he introduced himself I did the same.

**SATORU FUKUI  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LOAN SHARK  
><strong>

Satoru Fukui a truly** terrifying man** indeed a man from a rich family he began loaning out money to others and taking **severe action** when he isn't payed back. He is someone you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alleyway.

"We shall see in the next few day if you are worth my time." He stated turning from me and heading towards one of the others.

Perplexed I thought to myself,_ That was a **challenge** wasn't it? Not an_ insult?

Sighing to myself I approached the next person, he was a taller male and looked at me with stoic chestnut brown eyes. His medium auburn hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

He wore a white button-down under a black blazer with a school's insignia and a pair dark jeans.

As with everyone else I introduced myself but instead of being greeted by stoic dismissal like I was getting accustomed to I was met with a soft spoken kindness.

"H-hello, My name would be **Nalan**."

**NALAN DILLEEN  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PIANIST  
><strong>

"Hello Nalan, what is your take on this situation? I asked softly not wanting to overpower the softspoken boy.

"I'm not really sure actually. W-what to think, that is." He told me honestly his eye lowering in concern. I put my hand on his shoulder in a show of support, he smiles slightly.

Leaving his side I moved on the the next person, yet another shorter male though it seemed as though he was younger that was what I was met with. Though he didn't seem like he wanted to talk and instead was focused on using a handheld gaming device though it seemed as though it wasn't working properly. His eyebrows were furrowed concentration and his electric blue eyes were squinting in concentration.

His light brown hair was shaggy, messy, unkept, and swept off to the left side almost covering his eye. The bang that swept of to the left was colored electric blue.

As I introduced myself it seemed as though what I said didn't even get through to him. His looked up for but a moment before looking down at his gaming device again. "Hi, **Mitsuru'**s the name." _Great another **stoic jerk. **_I thought to myself is disdain.

**MITSURU KAZERU  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PROGRAMMER<br>**

Mitsuru Kazeru known for being one of the **premier programmers** in the world known for his **coding expertise** he is known mostly in the video gaming world as one of the best gaming coders ever. His fanbase for the games he creates is huge.

"You don't like talking much do you." I asked him.

"..." No response from him.

"Okay I'll leave you be for now then." Leaving him it seemed as though he didn't even notice my departure.

The next person I approached was another short male probably the shortest of all of them. His black hair was messy and shoulder length hair in all honesty it was a bit girly, he also had short side bangs. His eyes were baby blue and he had a regal look about him. His wore black dress pants, a white polo short, and over that a black dress vest, as well as dress shoes, and black rectangle glasses.

Introducing myself the return I got was thankfully kind. "Hello my na-name is, **Haku** i-it's nic-nice t-t-to meet you." His stutter was almost worse than even Tsubaki's though he seemed to have more **presense** than she did.

**HAKU ICHIGO  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HISTORIAN<br>**

"Likewise, so what do you think of whats going on here."

With a bit of irritation he responded. "It all j-j-just some **e-e-elaborate set-setup**, the so-sooner we can stop the ch-ch-charade the b-b-better."

I nodded and continued with introducing myself to the ones I had yet to introduce myself to.

The one I walked towards was an average sized male he had reddish brown straight medium length hair that reached below shoulder blades. He wore a plain dark green t-shirt, with a black hoodie jacket with neon blue lining at the zippers and sleeves, dark blue jeans with a red scarf tie around his right thigh, as well as a pair of black knee high boots with belts around the calf, and a pair of black fingerless gloves and a silver cross earring on his left ear.

As I got closer his hazel brown eyes watched my movements carefully then he scowled. "And why should I have to talk to you?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"Maybe because we are **classmates**? If you aren't going to talk to me than at least tell me you name." I respond in an irritated tone **seriously the amount of assholes here was getting annoying.**

"**Daisuke Kagegami**." He stateted.

**DAISUKE KAGEGAMI  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SHARPSHOOTER HUNTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Daisuke Kagegami the SDHSL Sharpshooter, he has participated in <strong>multiple<strong> sharpshooting tournament and in each he took home the** gold medals.**

"Well it is good to meet you." I responded a hint of venom laced in my voice.

"I guess it is good to meet you as well." He responded quickly **averting his gaze** from me.

Tired of his attitude I moved on to the next person, she was a female about the same height though the attitude I saw didn't encourage me to talk with her. She had navy-blue hair with highlights and black streaks. Her hairstyle was long, ending at her waist, it was wavy with straight bangs that are tucked onto the sides with a hair clip.

She wore a typical elbow-long-sleeved sailor girl uniform, but it was white with a dark brown ribbon along with a dark brown knee-length skirt.

Her silver eyes carefully watched me as I approached her, when I reached her I introduced myself.

"Hello there, my name is **Haruna.**"

**TAKAHASHI HARUNA  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SOCCER PLAYER<br>**

Takahashi Haruna team captain for an underdog soccer team, she took her team to victory winning the first** FIFA tournamen**t she ever participated in.

"I hope we get along." She said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes so do I." I smiled and walked to the next person, another short male. He had lavender hair tied in low ponytail. His eyes were a vibrant violet and seemed to cut through everyone wore a gray zip up fleece and black T shirt, as well as black jeans and hiking boots. As I approached him I prepared myself for snide comments as his stoicness would suggest.

"Hello my name is Giovanna." I introduced myself.

"The name is **Yukio**, and no you will not get the rest of my name just call me Yukio."

* * *

><p><strong>YUKIO ?<br>****SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?  
><strong>

I don't know much about him except for what he told me. How **mysterious**.

"So what's your talent?" I ask of him.

"I don't want to tell you." He responded in a way that it shut me down completely and I just decided that I would leave him be.

Then I went to introduce myself to the last of us. He was another average male, his violent calculating eyes watched me as I approached like all the others. He had black layered hair that ends on the nape and has bangs that were kept to the side.

He wore thick, white-framed glasses seemed to be fake. He also wore a grey short-sleeved polo shirt with an indigo, loose necktie. As well as a sky blue jacket which is larger than his body and ends on the mid-thighs. He also Midnight blue slacks. Black socks under black semi-formal shoes.

I introduced myself and he responded, "Heya my name is, **Hatsune Kiseki**." He had a large smile though it seemed almost fake.

**HATSUNE KISEKI  
><strong>**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PROPAGANDIST  
><strong>

Hatsune Kiseki as the SDHSL Propagandist he often would influence important decisions of even the **higher ups of governments** holding a high place among the political class even as a high schooler.

"I'm sure we will get along great." His smile grows and I feel a bit uncomfortable.

After that was said the Television screen flashed on and Kibougamine Academy's insignia flashed on the screen. And a voice was heard over the speakers.

"**Students** are to report to the gymnasium now for the entrance ceremony." The voice concluded and just like that we found ourselves at the Gym's foyer. Entering we found a fairly average gymnasium that was littered with the different sport balls. There were also things like high jumps poles and nets.

At the far end of the gym there was a platform on which there was a podium. Looking at it a stuffed bear burst from behind the podium. We all jumped in response at the strange scene.

"What are you?" I asked the bear, it was half black, half white. The white side seemed fairly normal for a stuffed animal but the dark side had a creepy smile and a red eye. It then spoke to us all.

"I am **Monokuma**! And I am your Headmaster while you are here at this academy." The bear; Monokuma told us as we stared at it in disbelief.

"What the **Hell you are just a stuffed bear**!" Daisuke yelled at the bear.

"I am **NOT** a stuffed animal I am **Monokuma**." It yelled at him angrily.

"Also what is the **whole bolted up windows and doors** about?" Shin asked Monokuma.

"To answer that question I'd like to begin an opening ceremony you'll remember for life! To start, I have a short statement regarding your school life from this moment on... You are most certainly all **geniuses** filled with overflowing talent. You bring **hope** to the world!In order to preserve and guard that hope..."

Monokuma paused and we all held our breath without realizing it.

"You will live a communal lifestyle entirely inside this school's walls** from now on**!  
>I hope everyone respects each other and keeps order!" Almost at the same time we yelled out a synchronized <strong>"What!"<strong>

"Eh- in addition... regarding the extent of this communal lifestyle... It's going to be **forever**! In other words, you are going to live here your** entire lives**! That is the school life we are assigning to you **bastards**!"

"**F-forever**?" **Tsubaki** sobbed out looking close to tears.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. We have plenty of budget. You students **won't lack anything, I promise**!" At this point it almost seemed that Monokuma had been programmed to say this and it wasn't actually responding to Tsubaki.

"That is not the reason we are concerned we just don't quite understand this **elaborate prank** you are pulling." Natasha retorted.

"I am most certainly not **a liar**! I have great pride in that! Ah, I should also let you know: you will be completely **shut out from the outside world**! So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going on in this **rotten world** we all live in!" Monokuma stated looking quite proud.

"So the steel plates. are to keep **US** in?" Vivian inquired.

"That's right. It doesn't matter how much you shout. **No help** is coming anytime soon." Monokuma simply answered.

Quietly we hear Tsubaki sob to herself "I w-want to **g-go home.**" She quietly kept sobbing as **Kuro** went over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh? You're a **weird bunch**, aren't you. After all, didn't you all come to this school of your **own decision**? Don't go on saying you want to go back in the middle of the opening ceremony... That said...To be blunt, it's not impossible. There** is a way to get out of here...**"

Even Mitsuru looked up from his game as Monokuma said that. "And how exactly would that be?" Satoru asked looking interested.

"As this school's headmaster, I've made a **special rule** for people who want to leave the school!It's a rule called "**graduation**!" He took a brief pause the resumed.

"I'm sure you all want to hear all about it, so let me explain in detail.  
>As students of this academy, you're meant to live your ordinary lifestyle in an orderly fashion... But in case <strong>someone breaks the order<strong>, that person alone can leave the school grounds. That is the rule called "graduation"!"

"By** breaking order** you mean-" Jam was about to ask but was cut off.

"Upupu... that is... that is...The act of **killing another person**." The bear was serious. We all took a collective gasp of what the fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two up in record time all OC's introduced. Monokuma's here now as well. whats next? What will happen? Will there be peace? Probably not, anyways i'm off to plot the first murder. See you all next chapter. Remember to leave a review please.<strong>


	4. Chapter Three The First Floor

**"Kill someone?"** Haruna asked perplexed.

"Beating stabbing clubbing beheading burning suffocating strangling slaughtering voodoo cursing... The method doesn't matter."Only a student who kills someone can leave". It's a very simple most evil of actions leads to the best of outcomes. I hope you all** cooperate.**" Monokuma's evil smile seemed only to grow.

"That's idiotic, this is stupid end this joke already you stupid bear" Jam yelled at Monokuma.

Monokuma laughed at Jam then it glared down at her and told us. "I don't lie."

_Kill someone but that's insane. Why would we do that. Would someone do that? _In that moment I realized just what I was feeling by looking just at my thoughts._ Fear, Paranoia, Helplessness, Despair._

"Upupu... This heart-thumping feeling of distress... It's just as if salmon suddenly started assaulting people...Like I said before, you bastards are often called "the world's hope". Making such "hope"-filled kids kill each other - such a "despair"-filled situation -My heart is all a-thump with excitement!"

"W-w-w-what? K-k-k-k-kill each o-other?" Nalan stuttered out.

"Killing each other is killing each other. If you need a dictionary I have one right here." Monokuma stated in bewilderment. _Cause killing people is completely normal to him. _I rationalized.

"No matter how you put it though it just makes no sense, why kill a person?" Vivian inquired.

"Ya that's right just let us go home already!" Haruna demanded of Monokuma.

"You are really a bunch of thick-headed people. What's with all the "let me leave"? I keep and keep and keep telling you... Don't you get it? From now on this school is your home and your entire world."

"No fucking way." Hitomi muttered.

"It's an all-you-can-kill, kill-or-be-killed, killing-killing-killing-all-around world!"

"Fuck. That. Noise." Vincent growled glowering at Monokuma starting to walk toward the bear.

What happened next happened quickly. Vincent thundered towards Monokuma and with an unearthly strength nearly crushed the bears face in.

"Violence against the headmaster is prohibited!" Monokuma screeched. Then we heard it.

Beep.

Beep Beep.

Beep Beep Beep, it took us all a moment to even register it while Vincent was still yelling at Monokuma for starting to "Beep" at him. That next moment Rein shouted seeming to recognize the sound. "Throw it away from us all, quickly!" Vincent looked at her puzzled for but a second then with his full might he threw it away from us.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Then a blinding flash of light sent us all sprawling on the floor. My ears were ringing and the smell of gunpowder was it hit me. We_ were just almost killed._

"B-but it's gone now right?" Tsubaki still sobbing chocked out hopefully.

"Nope can't get me gone that easy upupupu." Another Monokuma said as it popped out from behind the podium.

You bastard you tried to kill me!" Vincent shouted at the bear.

"Maybe you shouldn't have hit it then?" Natasha sighed out nonchalantly.

"Isn't it natural? Of course I tried to kill you. We can't have anyone breaking the rules, can we?I will let it pass as just a warning this time, but you should be more careful from now children who break the rules will be punished."

_By punished he means killed doesn't he. _I thought to myself.

"I'm going to assume there are multiples of you?" Hitomi asked.

"Monobears are constructed at a special place inside this very school.  
>In addition, there are security cameras installed in every room of this school.<br>Therefore, in case anyone does anything against the rules, they can expect severe bodily punishment! Upupu... I will not go so easy on you next time, so be careful!"

"Finally, to commemorate your arrival at this school, I'm giving you all a little present."

"It's a student identification card. Isn't it cool? It's an electronic student ID card, and therefore its name is... "**The Electronic Student ID card**"!"

"The Electronic Student ID card is necessary for your daily activities. It's **very important**, so try not to lose it!When you first turn it on please confirm your own real name is displayed on the screen."

"It has many uses besides simple identification, though... By the way, this Electronic Student ID card is completely water-proof. Even if you deep it in a vat of water, It won't be destroyed! If you try to crush it, it can easily stand a weight of 10 ton! You will find a full list of the school rules in it, so please read them carefully! I'll repeat one more time: breaking the school rules is forbidden! Rules are what bind us together as a society. Without rules, how can mankind live peacefully?"

"That is why severe** punishment** is necessary for offenders! Well then, with that our school's opening ceremony is complete! Please enjoy our quiet gruesome school life! See you later!" Monokuma finally concluded seeming to disappear into the floorboards.

It was silent for a long time as we all tried to take in the surrealness of the he spoke.

"We should take a look at these rules Monokuma mentioned just in case." It was Yukio who spoke and the rest of us agreed taking a look at the Electo iD's we had been given.

* * *

><p><strong>GIOVANNA MORI<strong>

* * *

><p>That flashed on the screen and the next thing I know the rules flashed on the screen.<p>

**School Rules**  
><strong>1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.<strong>  
><strong>2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.<strong>  
><strong>Places include; Cafeteria *NOTE- Places will be added as discovered<strong>  
><strong>3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.<strong>  
><strong>4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.<strong>  
><strong>5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.<strong>  
><strong>6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.<strong>  
><strong>7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.<strong>

"No time limit..." Hatsune muttered.

"Communal Life style?" Daisuke questioned.

"It just means we are trapped here with no escape." Yukio clarified.

"Second rule, it seems like certain places are off limits at night." Satoru stated.

"I guess that means at night we should stay away from the cafeteria then?" Haruna asked.

"Yes, unless we want to die from that bear." Natasha stated, Tsubaki let out another sob when the bear was mentioned.

"Sleeping is only permitted in the dorms, makes sense." Kuro shrugged after reading that as he went back to trying to help Tsubaki.

"Well that tells us all something. I would guess we all have private dormitories." Matsuo inferred.

"You may investigate the school as you please. No special restriction..." Yukio muttered.

"So then Monokuma must be certain, there must be no way out." I confirmed.

"But it also means we are free to look for a way out or a way to stop this madness." Haku stated.

"No violence to the schools** headmaster,** obviously." Vincent said bitterly remembering what almost just happened to him.

"Destruction of security camera's is forbidden, so that's what all the camera's are." Vivian said dejectedly.

"The culprit who kills...another student, can graduate." Mitsuru continued.

"But they can't be caught?" Shia asked.

"Simply you must kill in a way no one can identify that it was you." Hitomi stated bluntly.

"Oh. But no one would do that I mean it's totally unimaginable." Shia resolutely said but as he said that we all realized.

There was no trust here. There was nothing sure here. There was only one certainty at least in my mind. Betrayal.

"Are you quite sure about that? You underestimate some peoples stupidity." Rein stated.

"In any case we should explore the 'tower' right; if that is where we are?" Hatsune suggested.

I responded, "Yes that would be our best choice of action split up into groups of four and explore this place."

And so we split up the group looking through the first floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Cafeteria<br>Time: 5:38 PM**

Haruna spoke first, "It was like Monokuma said, all of the windows and doors are completely sealed."

Matsuo spoke up after her. "There also seems to be some kind of deposit box in the front hall."

"What do you think it is for?" Vincent asked.

"Can't be sure yet." Yukio stated.

"Anyways as for next point the central part of the tower appears to hold eight dorm rooms looking at the signs. Myself, Shinsuke, Kuro, Tsubaki, Rein, Vincent, Mitsuru, and Natasha have rooms in the **central tower**." Said Vivian looking pleased with herself.

"Continuing that, all that seems to be in the central tower are those eight dorms and the entrance hall." Natasha paused before she continued. "There are only two halls connecting to the central tower. The more northern hall is between Rein and Vincent's room, down that hallway there is a classroom and the trash room. Through the hall to the west there is the cafeteria."

"As well that there seems to be large pillar in the center of the central tower it seems large enough to hold a structure, possibly a staircase. There also seems to be a red doored elevator that connects to the pillar." Haruna spoke again.

"What could the pillar be **connected to**?" Hatsune asked

"Another thing we can't know yet apparently." Yukio stated.

"Anyways the cafeteria and kitchen seem to be fully stocked and while I was in there Monokuma told me that it is restocked regularly restocked." Hatsune stated.

"W-what you talked to him?!" Tsubaki stuttered.

"Yes and he is quite simple to deal with actually a little nerve scraping but otherwise easy." Hatsune responded simply.

"It seems that there is a hallway that curves around the tower part of the academy. And a space between the school and this hall in other words some sort of enclosed area." Daisuke said. "So it seems the hall loops around to both the halls connecting to the middle tower."

"Going through the hall between Rein and Vincent's room at the end there is a set of doors when you go out the doors there is a** storage room** there, and also a laundry room. Beside the laundry room there is a gated off stairway."

"Beside the stairway there seems to be an **A/V room** and beside that the gymnasium." Shia said in a long winded manner.

"Between the cafeteria and the gym, is **another section of dormitories** for all the remaining students. There are halls running beside the gymnasium and cafeteria running behind the dormitories. there are two classrooms there and a student lounge." Jam explained.

"Inside the dorms are **sound proof** and each seems to have it's own bathroom, they also seem to be personalized to us and have** our belongings** already inside." Mitsuru stated, then looked back down at his game.

"As for inside some of these rooms." Kuro began, " Inside the A/V room there seem to be things to play back audio and visual assets. As well as that in the back of the room there is a Recording room and a dark room."

Satoru continued for him, "It seems that those two rooms are locked via electro iD's but it seems to** only unlock depending on our talents.** Those rooms will only open for art students. Or at least that's what we were told by Monokuma."

"Again that bear comes into the picture." Natasha mumbled in spite.

"Ya Monokuma said that** only the** SDHSL Idol, Lounge Singer, Artist, Editor, Actor, and Pianist are allowed in those two rooms." Kuro finished.

"I-in the **student lounge** there are a bunch of tables and chairs, there seem to be some magazine racks as well. T-there are v-vending machines in there as well t-though I d-don't know if anything is** actually in there**." Tsubaki stuttered out.

"The trash room is locked behind a large gate." Vincent began "When I asked Monokuma about it he just ranted about how '**only the janitor** could get full access to the trash room.'"

"Janitor?" I inquired looking at Vincent.

It was Hitomi that spoke next, "I was asked by Monokuma about that. He asked if I would take over disposing of the trash here in the incinerator. Otherwise trash would pile up heavily."

"So you will be dealing with the trash?" I asked.

"Actually, the janitor's role is to alternate between each of us every week. Next it goes to Jam."Hitomi answered as a disgruntled sigh could be heard from Jam.

"In the store room there are a whole bunch of things. Like extra computer cords, small snack foods, and other things like bags, clothes galore, and extra things like paper, canvas, **and other materials**." Haku explained.

"That about everything is it not?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

And with those word we all parted ways each going to a different part of the tower. Myself, I went back to** my room.**

Leaving the cafeteria I proceeded to my room only beside Yukio's room.

Entering my room, I took a quick look around, a room for a bathroom presumably. As well there seemed to be a closet in which my suitcases we placed in. Though they seem to have been disturbed. _That bears been going through my shit hasn't he?_ I though quite unhappy with the situation.

There also seemed to be a normal bed in the room and a lint roller._ I'm likely responsible for maintaining this room. _In any case I should take a shower then get some sleep to wrap my head around all of this. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone how is your week? This is getting updated super quickly. SO this chapter explains the layout of the tower though if you all want I could post up a map of the tower tell me in your reviews. Now then can any of you guess who will die who will kill keep reading to find out! Just to clarify the Monokuma dialogue here is from the game but even this has a reason if you can see it good for you, by the way sll Monokuma dialouge after this WILL be original. Anyways see you all next chapter! <strong>


	5. Chapter Four The First Incentive

**Time; 7:00 AM Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

The day was started as an annoying voice lit on the loudspeaker, "It's 7:00 AM, Time to get up. Time to enjoy a new day everyone." Monokuma, so yesterday wasn't just a **horrible dream** then. I groan and slowly got up, I slowly rose from my bed to get ready for the day. After my shower, I looked into the bathroom mirror I saw myself fro the first time in around a day.

I brushed our my abnormally long silky black hair, I made sure that my straight bangs stayed out of my silver eyes. And put on a my old school uniform, just a traditional female Japanese uniform which consisted of my blue plaid skirt a dress shirt my blazer and a blue bow.

When I was ready for the day I left my room to go find some of the others, as I exited my room I saw Haruna walking by she looked at me and smiled.

"Morning Giovanna, you went to sleep really early so you wouldn't know huh?" Haruna asked me cheerily.

"Wouldn't know about what?" I asked her.

"Everyone last night agreed to** meet up every morning** in the student lounge." Haruna explained.

"I guess I should go as well?" I asked myself as Haruna smiled.

I walked with Haruna in silence towards the student lounge behind the dorm section. Opening the doors several eyes watched us enter the room.

"Sure took you both long enough." Daisuke snidely spoke. Haruna rolled her eyes and took a seat on on of the couches in the lounge.

It was really early so few people were here in the first place, the ones here could be classified as the **diligent students**, as such only Daisuke, Shia, Haruna, Vincent, Jam, Shin, Rein and Nalan were here.

After about an hour at 8;00 AM a few more students came in I guess you could class these students as the ones with **normal habits.** Natasha, Vivian, Satoru, Tsubaki, Hatsune, Hitomi, and Matsuo came in at this time.

The last few students came in about thirty minutes later these ones could be considered to be the ones who **operated on their own schedule** not caring about any other times. Mitsuru, Kuro, Yukio and Haku were in this group.

"Now then to begin does anyone have** anything new** to report?" Hatsune asked everyone.

" Only this something I noticed about this room the student lounge, there are **no cameras in here**." Natasha stated and we all scrambled to look around. She was right there were none in here.

"Naturally that would imply that Monokuma** has no eyes here.**" Yukio stated, "So this is probably the **best place to hold our meetings.**" He concluded.

"That's true, in any case we should all get some food then look for a way out." I suggested, everyone agreed and we made our way to the cafeteria and after eating parted ways.

**FREE PERIOD  
><strong>  
>After eating I headed towards the student lounge again mostly to clear my thoughts, in a place where I knew <strong>Monokuma couldn't watch us all.<strong>

As I walked in the door I noticed Natasha sitting on one of the couches in silence as she seemed to watch her surroundings with mild disinterest. I sat beside the blond girl and asked her, "So what your opinion on all of this."

She looked at me in curiosity, then she stated "It's **only a matter of time**."

"Before what?" I asked with a hint of terror, knowing well where this was going.

"**Before someone kills someone**, you should know though, we are** one in the same in a sense.**" Natasha stated looking me in the eyes.

"That reminds me your talent-" I was cut off by Natasha, "My **Observer title**? Simply put it is because I **notice more** than a normal person would." I noted the irritation in her voice, I guessed that her title has been nothing but a nuisance for her from a psychological standpoint.

"This Observer thing only got me to a point where I can notice more information about my surroundings just like you can discover more information by looking at a person and hearing their words." She was **more perceptive then I first anticipated,** though I figured I wasn't going to get much more out of this line of conversation, so I switched gears.

"What gives you the impression that someone will kill someone else soon?" I asked and her response was distant.

"Simply people react negatively to situations like these and** eventually they snap**." She sounded like she was talking from experience.

"Yes that much is true the human psyche can only handle so much. So like you said especially at this point it is only a matter of time." After that we sat in silence for a few minute obviously both of us trying to clear our heads.

I stood from beside Natasha and bid her goodbye for now. My head a little clearer I walked around the halls a little bit before heading back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:00 PM Location: Giovanna's Dorm<strong>

After freshening myself up I realized that hunger was beginning to nip at the back of my mind. I stood from my bed and freshened up a little. Then made my way to the cafeteria.

Going into the kitchen I grab what I need from the fridge then go about making myself a simple meal. I filled a pot with water and began cutting up some vegetables for a stew.

After a few moments in silence I heard the door open behind me and in a slight panic my hands tighten on the knife that I was holding and slowly turned my head to see who walked in ready to make a move if necessary.

The person who had just walked in was Haruna smiling at me she made her way over to me. I sighed in frustration at myself and made a realization, _I really don't trust anyone._

Peering over my shoulder Haruna inhaled deeply, Taking in the smell of the stew I was beginning to make.

"Wow it smells really good!" Haruna said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

I chuckled a little my nerves starting to relax as I realize she meant no harm. "I'm glad to hear that Haruna" I stated.

"Where did you learn to cook Giovanna?" Haruna asked of me. Thinking I frowned heavily then realized something. Where did I learn to cook? I asked myself in bewilderment that's not something you just forget.

"I learned how to before I came here." I said though that was the only thing I could be certain of." Haruna gave me a questioning look probably asking herself why I wont trust her, even though I truly cannot remember much and what I can remember is blurry.

"Well in any case it smells great mind if I help out a bit?" She asked, though I feel it wasn't because she wanted to but because she didn't want to be alone.

"I don't mind. But would you mind me asking did you ever learn to cook." I asked as I watched her clumsily pick up up one of the kitchen knives and awkwardly cutting at the veggies.

"I never really had time to learn." She mumbled her eyes not even glancing at me.

"Really/' I asked, taking a look at Haruna I seemed as though she was close to a breakdown.

"My parents never thought I should need to after all I was always so busy with my practice that it never really mattered." She stated dejectedly.

"Here then," I approached her and helped to get her to better cut the veggies evenly and quickly."I could help you to learn if you wanted."

At that Haruna's eyes widened a little she looked down at the knife again, "I-I would like that very much Giovanna." Haruna said brightly. "You know I never really had the chance to do this whatsoever, I've always been so focused on my soccer skills so everything else kinda slipped under the cracks."

"Well I'm sure I will have a ton of time to teach you." I reassured her. Taking a moment I considered something. "Do you know what day it is Haruna?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Well we arrived here on a Tuesday, so today would be Wednesday." She pondered as she said this.

"Well then every Wednesday, we can have a little lesson like this." I told her and she giggled and nodded.

After awhile the stew was finally done and Haruna ran off to tell everyone that some dinner was made.

And so eventually everyone gathered in the Cafeteria, I filled the bowls and everyone began eating in silence. I looked up at the group and analyzed everyone expressions. Very few had content expressions, most people around the table had very troubled expressions. We all don't trust one another, and that much is obvious.

"So everyone how about after this meal we go to the lounge?" Kuro asked of everyone.

"Why would we do that?" Jam asked in irritation at the male.

"I want to discuss our situation without everyone watching." He states looking at the camera in the corner of the room, at that we all nodded and after our meal followed Kuro to the Lounge.

At which point he dragged in a whiteboard from one of the classrooms. Turning to us all he spoke, "One of the biggest problems we have here so lets make events on certain days."

"So something to look forward to then?" Satoru asked.

"Better than being bored I guess." Vincent stated.

"So then officially," Kuro smiled as he said the next couple words he took out a deck of cards, "Thursday nights will be card nights from here on out!"

"S-sound f-fun" Tsubaki said smiling for once.

"And what if we don't feel like joining in on your stupid games?" Mitsuru asked irritated.

"Well you can do whatever you want to but, like, anyone who would like to not be bored that night this is here. In other word right Ku-San?" Shia cheekily asked.

"Ku-San?" Kuro asked with a look of slight amusement on his face. "So then tomorrow we will meet up right?"

People began to nod in agreement or shake their heads.

But just before we were all about to depart for the night to get sleep we heard that horrible voice on the loudspeaker.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

" Emergency, Emergency everyone to the gymnasium. I repeat emergency." Monokuma's shrill voice rang filling our ears with the dread we had almost forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:30 PM Location: Gymnasium<strong>

And so we all paced toward the gymnasium our footsteps dragged and we looked around at one another in worry.

"Hey there bastards!" Monokuma shouted appearing on the podium. "So I realized something. We have all the right elements for a murder but we are **missing something.**"

I glanced around the room noting the expressions people wore. Anger, Stress, Sadness, Worry. And then the bear told us

"A** motive** that is what we are missing!" Confusion came over some of the others faces, and immediately I realized what he meant. If the will to escape isn't strong enough then he would give us a **better reason.**

"Here is the theme for today! **Pride**!" Confusion overtook me, 'Pride' I asked myself what could he mean by that.

"The villain who kills someone will be rewarded with freedom as well as large villa and everything they could ever want from life." Monokuma's demented smile seemed to widen and then.

**And with those words the academic coliseum truly began.**

**-CHAPTER END-**

**Yay new chapter for all, a bit of character development along with the first incentive so lets get this started! Remember to leave me some form of feedback it helps me out a lot!**


	6. Chapter Five Tensions Rising

**Time: 9:30 PM Location: Gymnasium**

"What the actual hell does that have to do with 'Pride'!?" Vincent yelled in a rage, almost going to strike the bear again. Luckily though, Rein held him back from doing anything stupid.

"Oh right! I completely forgot to mention that." Monokuma said, almost embarrassed of his mistake. "As for what I meant! The villain who destroys the peace will be rewarded. They will be made world famous for their talent!"

I glanced around in confusion for a moment 'world famous.' _What even is that supposed to mean?_ I thought.

"That being said, the rest of you will obviously be forgotten and fade into obscurity! Upupupu. So it makes me wonder! Who thinks their work is more important than all the rest!?" Monokuma almost sang these words gleefully.

"None of us obviously, you stupid ass bear!" Jam screamed at the bear, in a fit of rage.

"Is that really so? Some of you don't look so sure. Upupupupu. Upupupupupupu!" The two toned bear laughed and then disappeared like usual.

"Well, luckily, none of us would take an incentive like that seriously, right?" Matsuo asked all of us. Most of us nodded, though I caught a few people avoiding eye contact.

"In any case, we should get out of this gym, I only get bad vibes in here cause of that stupid bear," Haruna stated harshly, though most of us agreed with her. Slowly we all shuffled out of the room.

Most of us wordlessly drifted to our rooms as a feeling of dread hung over us. As for me, I drifted to my room and sat upon my bed.

"Attention - It is now Nighttime. Certain areas will now be off limits and the doors to the cafeteria will be locked momentarily," the shrill voice said over the speaker.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, laying flat on my stomach. Then, I finally fell asleep.

**Time: 7:00 AM Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

I was awoken by the morning announcement, though I myself could only partially hear it. Groggily I sat up, then I went about my morning routines. Once I was ready, I exited the room and headed towards the student lounge.

Once in the student lounge, I took my seat on one of the couches and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Good to see everyone today." Hatsune stated, though I feel as though it was more of a 'good to see no-one is dead.'

Most of us nodded in slight agreement, though I realized something. Again, no-one wanted to trust another person. We were back to square one, that was what I though until...

"Well, we are all still on for cards tonight, right?" Kuro asked us all, a kind, wide smile on his face.

"How can you be so happy, idiot!?" Jam snapped at him.

"How strange can a person be?" Satoru asked with a slight grin.

"Well, I'm, like, in for it if everyone else is!" Shia happily exclaimed.

"Not everyone is as enthusiastic as you, you know." Matsuo said, rolling his eyes at the actor.

"Well at least things won't get boring with everyone around right?" Vincent added, laughing a little.

We all shared a chuckle with him, then, as per routine, we headed to the cafeteria to get some food.

**Time: 9:00 AM Location: Cafeteria**

After we had all eaten, we parted ways. I opted to go to storeroom to look at what was in there.

After passing through the center tower and through the hall, I entered the storeroom.

Once inside, I noticed Kuro, Tsubaki, Shia, Satoru, and Jam looking through the shelves for something.

Staying silent, I watched them for a little.

"What are we even, like, looking for Ku-San?" Shia asked of Kuro. Probably.

"Stuff for tonight." Kuro stated plainly. Clearly he was focused. This was a bit different from the face he put up normally. He seemed so...determined.

"Ah-ha~" Kuro smiled, pulling out a large bag of chips from the shelving unit."This will be great for everyone tonight!" He exclaimed happily.

"Of course only an idiot would get so happy about chips." Jam rolled her eyes at the boy again but seemed to smile if only a little, Tsubaki timidly chuckling beside Jam.

"Hey, Tsu-Chan, could you hold these for Ku-San while we look for other stuff?" Shia asked of Tsubaki.

"U-u-m ya I guess I could," Tsubaki timidly said, putting her hand out to hold the chip bag.

"Hey, Kuro, do you think we will need those as well?" Satoru asked.

Looking at Satoru, Kuro smiled and nodded vigorously. I watched as Satoru brought down some bowls in boxes. As he was having trouble holding them all, Shia and Kuro took a few off the top, while Satoru protested that he could handle the load.

Jam took some more chip bags off the shelves and handed a few more to Tsubaki. Then, the group began to move out of the room. They were almost to me when Kuro asked Shia, "Hey, could you grab a few more card decks and meet us in the lounge?" Shia nodded and turned to grab some. The others exited the storeroom, only Tsubaki noticed my presence and smiled timidly to me on the way out.

I walk towards Shia once all the others had left and smiled. He gave me a slight grin as well.

"So, Shia, how are you feeling about all this?" I asked him while rifling through the shelves.

"I think Ku-San is, like, a freaking genius. I mean, setting all this up to make us closer!" He grinned widely with glee.

"What about that incentive?" I asked him curiously.

"That incentive is the stupidest thing ever. Kill someone for fame...like I would never need that." He said, with a hint of spite lacing his voice. I watched as his eyes narrowed.

"But the incentive should mean more to you than anyone else right? You are the Super Duper High School Actor, after all," I interrogated.

"I have a super loyal fan base and a huge amount of drama movies and theatrical productions I am in.I have no fear of becoming obscure by the time we get out of here," he stated, looking dead serious for once.

"That is good to hear. So then, what were you like before all this Shia?" I asked, not expecting an answer. After all, we had really just met.

"Well, as you know, I'm an actor, but people thought I really wouldn't amount to much," he chuckled, the melancholy apparent in his voice.

"You say people as though you mean one person," I asked, my skills as a psychoanalyst kicking into high gear.

"Ya, I mean I guess I am. My father, he-" He cut himself off, obviously not wanting to continue.

"He what?" I pestered. His eyes narrowed as a glare came my way.

"Why should I tell you, Giovanna!?" He snidely asked, drawing out my name uncharacteristically. Then he huffed heavily, "I'm going to help Kuro, Tsubaki, and Satoru!" He grabbed a few things, then stormed out of the storeroom.

I sighed, watching the boy storm out, knowing now it was a sore subject.

I begin to go through the shelves, noting the amount of random items, bleach, paints, brushes, candies, and even an assortment of clothes, which I took a small pile of and put to the side.

I was going to look through the shelves again, but then I heard someone walk in.

He looked through the shelves, then saw me and was Matsuo.

"Hey Matsuo," I said. He nodded in my direction, focused on finding something.

"What you looking for?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Some brushes and paint, maybe a canvas or two," He replied nonchalantly.

"I saw some brushes and paint on that shelf," I told him as he nodded.

"So, Matsuo. Why did you choose to become an artist?" I asked casually.

"My mother was one, she made the most beautiful paintings," he said, a hint of melancholy in his tone.

"She was?" I asked him.

" Miraharu was her name." He paused. His breath hitched, and as I looked at him, I noticed the tears brewing in his eyes.

"I take it she passed away?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes...she did. And then my father remarried and took the name Ishigure; I was Matsuo Miraharu before."

"I see, but, why did they not take his name though?" I asked.

"Both were strong women and he would have it no other way," Matsuo chuckled then continued, "Father was such a pushover."

"I see," I responded, watching Matsuo carefully as he wiped a tear off his cheek, then grinned widely. I watched as he went onto the back to the storeroom and came back with an easel and some canvas.

"Found it." He told me, with a slight grin and misty eyes.

"What about paints?" I asked him.

"I can come back for those. I'll see you later Giovanna," he said, a small smile back on his face.

I then decided to go back to my room, as I was beginning to feel tired.

**Time: 7:30 P.M. Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

I awoke. My eyes felt heavy and I wondered, not for the first time, what I was here for. I couldn't remember most of my past, there were large chunks missing. I could make out my mother's face and father's face. But nothing else.I remember reading my books, and the knowledge they gave me, but the rest was all a blank.

I sat up properly and looked towards the bathroom, thinking I might take a shower. Instead I opted to brush out my long black hair, a calming mechanism I told myself.

When my hair was as silky smooth as it could be, I stopped brushing my hair and stood. I brushed the wrinkles out of my uniform, then headed toward the student lounge.

**Time: 8:30 P.M. Location: Student Lounge**

When I arrived, the lounge was a den of activity. It seemed as though almost everyone was here. Then I remembered, Kuro had set up a card night tonight.

It seemed as though Kuro and company had set up tables with chips and soft drinks of all kinds.

As I walked in the room, Tsubaki noticed me and smiled widely, timidly coming over to me.

"H-hello G-Giovanna," she spoke quietly.

To reassured her I smiled and responded, "Hi Tsubaki, you seem to have been really busy lately."

"U-um, w-w-well, K-kuro set this u-up m-m-mostly," she stuttered, a small blush covering her face.

"I'm sure he couldn't have done everything," I told her matter-of-factly.

"I guess..." She looked down, avoiding eye contact.

I smiled then went to mingle, before we began the card game.

**Time: 9:30 P.M. Location: Student Lounge**

"Okay so then, I guess we can start the game?" Kuro asked everyone, as we nodded.

The lounge had a large table surrounded by couches, so we held our game there. As we all took our spots, I noticed certain people taking their places near one another. I watched as both Satoru and Tsubaki took a seat beside Kuro, Shia took a seat beside Satoru, and Jam beside Tsubaki.

The rest of us choose our seats with no rhyme or reason. After a bit of debate, we finally settled on type of game. Then we began.

Throughout the night I noticed a few things. For example, the aforementioned five were the only ones here who were talking without any tension, whereas people like Mitsuru, Nalan, Daisuke, and Yukio avoided talking at all.

Other things that popped out were more like secondary things, like Shia still avoiding eye contact with me, Haruna seeming to be okay with me and smiling every time I looked her way.

As for other people, I actually noticed a bit of flirting, or one sided flirting at least. Vivian ever so often would whisper something into Matsuo's ear. The latter of the two would blush and act disinterested. I chuckled at the boy's actions.

Soon, though, came the announcement.

"Attention - It is now Nighttime. Certain areas will now be off limits and the doors to the cafeteria will be locked momentarily," we heard Monokuma stated over the loudspeaker.

Hitomi was the first of us to leave, going without a word. She was soon followed by a few others, mostly the untalkative ones, and then the rest of us began to leave.

When I decided to go back to my dorm to sleep, my eyes caught Natasha's and hers seemed to tell me only one thing. 'The storm is almost here.' So instead of leaving, I waited. I watched as people left.

Yukio was the next to leave after Hitomi, then Rein, then Daisuke, after that Vincent, Jam was after him calling Kuro, predictably, a stupid idiot as she left. After her was Nalan, and after him Hatsune, Matsuo and Vivian left together. The last few people in the room glance around and resigned to helping clean, myself included.

After I was done with my share of the cleaning, I approached Natasha to question her but it ended up that, in my sleepy state of mind, I had bumped into Mitsuru, and his small form fell to the floor. As I helped him up, I let out a heavy sigh as I watched Natasha leave the lounge to head to her room.

After I helped him up, I looked at him, then decided that I may as well make some small talk. "So...you are a programmer?" I asked the boy.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but I prefer the term hacker.I use already existing data to create something new. But Kibougamine wouldn't have it as my title." He sighed, obviously annoyed with my question.

"So you have made...er...hacked a lot of video games then?" I asked

"You could also say that. I've created entire games based on data that I have taken from pre-existing games. Once I graduate, the gaming industry will have an immediate job for me, I'm sure."

"So then, what do you like about them so much?" I asked, a bit curious now.

"The design portion of it.I love designing a perfect level and perfect characters." He smiled and then muttered to himself almost inaudibly. "The cosplay is fun too." I smiled, chuckled a little, then asked, "You cosplay?"

His reaction was priceless. He flushed bright red, threw his arms up, and covered my mouth, surprisingly without attracting any attention. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want them to think I'm weird," he pleaded.

I smiled, then agreed, "Okay, but you have to show me an outfit sometime okay?" He nodded slightly and then left the room.

I chuckled, then left for my room.

**Time: 11:30 P.M. Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

Once inside my room, I got ready to sleep, then unceremoniously flopped down on the bed. And almost instantly I entered a state of sleep.

**Time: Unknown Location: Unknown **

I was awoken in a classroom. The walls were orange, in what seemed to be the setting suns light. The room was empty besides myself. As I looked around, I noticed someone at the chalk board in the front of the room.

He was fairly tall and well dressed. His brown hair was short, and he was writing something on the board.

**-CLASS PRESENT-**

**GIOVANNA MORI**

I was in shock. _Why was my name on the board?_

He wrote something under that, then turned ,but before I could see his face, I heard a high pitched voice.

**-End Chapter-**

**Hey everyone so lots has happened! I got a beta for this story, NorthLion, so a shoutout thank you so much this chapter wouldn't be so clean if it wasn't for you! Next up I have a artist working on a Cover with all twenty students so that is perfect! Last thing is that any and all fan things for these characters is very welcome. Now then what do you think is going on based on that ending? Leave a guess behind!**

**Remember to leave a review it helps me out and tells me what you think of the story so far! And look forward to the next thrilling installment!**


	7. Chapter Six The First Investigation

**Time:? Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

I awoke with a start. My body was moist with sweat.

_That dream seemed so real._

After I had calmed myself, I slowly sat up from my bed and dragged myself to the shower.

After I had finished getting ready, I left the room and headed for the Student Lounge, like usual.

I entered the room and waved to the rest of the people stuck here. Looking around, I noticed Haruna waving me over. Beside her was Vivian, Matsuo, and Shin.

"Morning, Haruna," I said, a groggy slur apparent in my voice.

"Hey Giovanna," The girl started, and then gestured to Vivian. "Me and her hit it off last night! She's actually really cool." The soccer player smiled.

"We just talked for a little at the card game," The woman stated, almost formally, then with a giggle she looked to me. "Something tells me that we could get along. Actually, I was thinking about skipping out on the meeting and going to the A/V room to do a bit of recording." I looked at her curiously, then myself, Shin, Haruna, and Matsuo agreed to accompany her to the A/V room.

On the way there, I walked beside Haruna and Shin, but behind Matsuo and Vivian, who were hand in hand. Turning to Haruna, I asked her, "So are those two? Um... Together?"

Haruna nodded slowly, then said, "Those two have been flirting since day one, and I think last night.. well, they ended up doing a little more than just dating, you know?"

"Isn't that moving a bit too fast?" I asked Haruna, but Shin interjected.

"To each their own I say. What to you may be too fast may be to her the way she needs things to be."

"Or it could just be the atmosphere..." I mumbled to myself. Shin smirked.

_He probably heard me._

As we entered the A/V room, we walked down some steps to the recording booth at the back of the room. Vivian slid her Electro ID on the card reader and immediately after she walked into the room, we heard a terrifying noise that could strike fear into the hearts of the bravest men and women.

A scream, one of terror, rang through our ears like the liberty bell.

As the four of us rushed to the panicked girl in the room, I saw it.

Slumped over the mixing station.

One of the first corpses I would see.

Crimson blood was smeared across the station, the victim's face planted directly in the central area. His short brown hair and tall stature matched the male from my dream to the letter. For a moment, I considered breaking down, and screaming and sobbing with Vivian, but there was something I had to know.

Something, before the bear came to gloat, that I needed to know.

_Just who was this?_

I walked over to the dead body and noticed an Electro ID on the table beside him. As I took a breath for strength, I switched on the ID and a name flashed across the screen.

**SHIA SALVATORE SAVUAGE**

Shia was dead.

No.

Shia was murdered.

I just stood there, staring at his Electro ID in silence for a few minutes.I almost didn't hear the announcement, but the moment the other three looked over, I did.

*Ding Dong Dang Dong* "Attention, bastards! A corpse has been discovered! After a short investigation period, we will begin a class trial! Once the class trial announcement has been sounded, students are to report to the Red Doored elevator for further instructions. Also, if you like autopsy reports, and I think you do, you're going to enjoy the MONOKUMA FILE! Also, for the duration of investigation, all doors will be unlocked. Good luck!" And with that the announcement cut and we were all silent aside from Vivian's sobbing.

That was until Haruna stood and quietly murmured, "I... I need... To get everyone." In a daze, she walked out of the room toward the lounge. Soon the A/V room was full of people. Some screamed, some people fainted, others gagged. I just watched the scene in a blur, that was, until his voice cut through the panic.

"We need to set up some things." It was Yukio. He brushed his violet bangs out of his eyes and the continued, "We need two people to watch the scene to make sure no one tampers with evidence." He looked around, then Vincent volunteered.

"I could look after the scene." He stated, then Satoru spoke up, "I will as well. If any of you so much as moves a piece of evidence, you won't like the consequences." We all agreed with the choices of guards, then began under Yukio's instructions.

"Look for anything that may be of use. Also, look at the Monokuma file. It may provide some useful clues." And with that, he walked into the booth to begin his investigation.

I took out the file that Monokuma gave us and read through it.

**Victim: SHIA SALVADORE SAVUAGE**

**_Time of death: 2:00 AM_**

**_Cause of death: [voided information]_**

**_Shia's has multiple bruises covering it. He has taken blunt force trauma wounds to his body and many bones are out of place. He is bleeding out of a wound on the back of his head. There seem to be marks on the neck._**

I sighed.

_Who would do this? He was so nice._

I walked into the room, only to be greeted with the sight of the male's corpse again. In order to avoid looking at it, I looked around the room for any clues.

_Hmmm... the room seems to be in a state of disarray. What happened in here?_[

**Evidence: State of Room**

_The room was cluttered and in a state of messiness. What would this suggest?_

Taking a breath, I looked at the corpse in closer detail. Noticing our resident Doctor and Yukio looking at the corpse, I asked, "So what have you two discovered so far about the corpse?"

"It seems as though he was beaten to death. At the moment I can't decide whether that was the cause of death or not. Come back soon; I will have more information then," Shin concluded.

**Evidence: Shinosuke's Testimony**

_Shinosuke said Shia was beaten to death._

"Yukio?" I asked. In response, the silent boy simply pointed.

I followed his finger and saw something on the ground. On closer inspection, I saw a wrench with a name engraved in it.

'Mikoru'.

_Wait...wasn't Hitomi's name Mikoru?_

**Evidence: Hitomi's Wrench**

_Hitomi's wrench was found at the crime scene. It was covered in blood. Most likely, it was the murder weapon._

I took a step back and decided that maybe not all wasn't as it seemed. Why was a wrench that blatantly said Hitomi in the room? I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

Going to get some air, I walked out of the room and into the hall only to bump into a very out of it Haku.

"O-oh, sorry about that G-giovanna. U-um..." He looked as if he had something on his mind.

"What is wrong Haku?"

"Well I saw something strange in the-the laundry room," he said, and immediately, I turned to go to that room. But when I entered, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I heard the door open behind me and watched as Haku walked in.

"So what was it you thought was strange?" I asked him cautiously, not trusting him as he led me in here alone.

"Well I was looking around in here and...well..." He paused and went over to the washer, reaching behind it he produced a container.

_ A bleach bottle?_ I asked myself.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked of him.

"Well." The historian took the cap off the bottle then turned it over. But as he did so, not even a drop of the substance flowed out of the bottle.

"Someone used the entire bottle of bleach? What for?" I asked him.

"If I had to guess, the culprit tried to wash any blood off their clothes," the boy responded.

**Evidence: Bleach Bottle**

_The culprit tried to use bleach to clean blood away from their clothing._

"I see...thank you for showing me this Haku." As a way of responding, he nodded.

I walked out of the laundry room and pondered my options.

_Where could I go next?_ I thought.

At least until I watched Haruna sprint down the short hall to me."Gio, Shin said he might have discovered something! Come to the A/V room."

I nodded and she grabbed my hand, dragging me back to the recording booth where Shin waited for me.

"So what have you found out?" I asked the doctor.

"The cause of death," he stated, and I gave him a look."Didn't we already decide that he was beaten to death?" I asked.

"I was seemed he was only hit once to subdue asphyxiated. His death was caused by being strangled, in other words," Shin explained to me, looking troubled.

"That means...the beating of the corpse occurred after death," he said, averting his eyes from my gaze. Then I realized.

_If the beating occurred after death, then...that was likely a mental breakdown. The culprit probably lost their composure for a minute. After all, no one here is an actual killer._

**Evidence(Update): Shinosuke's Testimony (Shia's Cause of Death)**

_It seems as though Shia was not beaten to death but was strangled._

**Evidence(Update): Hitomi's Wrench**

_Shin said that the victim wasn't beaten to death. In other words, this wasn't the murder weapon, but why was it at the crime scene?_

**Evidence: Beating of the corpse**

_It seemed as though the beating of the corpse occurred after death. But why did the culprit have a lapse in sanity?_

"Thank you for this information.I think it is time I talked to someone," I told him. I walked out the room. On my way I walked past Tsubaki and Kuro. Tsubaki was in the midst of crying her eyes out and Kuro was trying to comfort her.

"Would you two mind coming with me just for safety?" I asked them, Tsubaki looked at me and nodded slightly tears stains still prominent on her cheeks.

Behind me they followed until I found the person I was looking for, "Hitomi! I need to talk to you." I told her. She turned to me a questioning look in her eyes, then I asked her, "Just where were you at the time of the murder last night?"

"I was looking around the tower room?" She answered my question confused.

"Doing what?" I asked of her.

"Well-" She paused concern and anxiety filled her face, "I lost the key to the trash room, so I can't properly do my role as the janitor. That and I lost my wrench durng the party last night." She looked downward but not to avert my gaze she looked upset by the loss of that wrench.

"Were you aware that your wrench was found at the sight of the murder?" i asked the mechanic.

Her eyes widened in genuine shock, "No! I didn't know that at all! Then the reason you are talking to me-" She gasped cutting herself off and a look of horror coated her face. "No, Giovanna I didn't do this!" She pleaded and I raised my hand then told her in a whisper, "I know." i then turned and left the normally stoic girl with Kuro and Tsubaki who just stood there dumbstruck."

**Evidence: Hitomi's Testimony**

_Hitomi told me that she was out looking for the key to the trash room and her wrench, is it possible the culprit stole both."_

I walked off only to bump into someone I have been wanting to speak to for a long while. Natasha looked at me while watching the events unfold making clues of her own.

"So is there any information you would like to share?" I asked the observer.

"Only one large clue to the entire situation, last night during the party, Shia was writing a note to someone." She responded her eyes seeming to say you should know what this means. _It means Shia wrote a note to the killer._

"Do you know what was on the note?" I asked her, she looked up as if searching for the answer to that question.

"I will relay to you what I remember," She paused and her eyes seemed to glaze over and then she began in a monotone voice.

"Mi-Chan, I would appreciate it if you, like, came to meet me, in like the A/V room later tonight. While I understand you might have a lot to do. This would really help me out! Oh, and don't worry about that thing, I just know okay? Anyways see you around midnight!" She finished and looked me in the eyes, as if to say, _do you understand now?_

**Evidence: Natasha's Testimony**

_Natasha told me that Shia wrote a note to whom I assume is the killer. There might be more clues than I realize in that note._

I nodded and finally returned to the scene of the crime, I noted that most people had cleared out, though a few still remained. I noticed Vivian as she was in the middle of sobbing, Matsuo had his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down but it was obvious he was trying just as hard as everyone else to look over the scene. Haruna seemed to be the go between here as she entered the scene then darted out to tell the couple anything she noticed.

Shin was still in the room but it seemed as though Yukio had left, Mitsuru was now looking around in his stead. The coding expert was looking around the equipment then he gasped audibly and I hurried to his side.

"What is wrong-" I halted and saw what Mitsuru had. There were electrical cables covered in blood, Shia's blood to be exact. _Shia was asphyxiated wasn't he? Then these are the-_

**Evidence: Electrical Cables**

_Bloodied electrical cable found at the scene of the crime, they were likely what strangled Shia to death._

I looked at Mitsuru and his eyes told me the very same thing I wanted to tell him. _We got it._ At the very moment we were about to reveal our discovery, we heard the awful cursed voice.

"Hey you bastards! It's trial time! Please proceed to the red door in the central tower area! Don't be late!" And with that silently we all left behind Shia's dead body.

One we were at the read doors we all glanced at one another before Monokuma appeared. "Well the elevator to get to the trail room is right there so get into quick cause the class trial is gonna be the best fun ever!" The bear exclaimed happily before disappearing from sight.

I looked around an made out some of the mumbles.

"How could this be happening." Haruna murmured as she walked onto the elevator.

"Don't worry we will get through this." Matsuo whispered to Vivian.

"I know we will, I don't have ant doubts anymore." The previously sobbing woman now sounded resolved, and I couldn't help but wonder, _why the sudden change in heart?_

"W-w-we can't m-m-mess u-up." Nalan said to himself.

"Let's just get this done and over with." Vincent huffed shoving his hands into his pocket, as he strode into the elevator behind Nalan, Matsuo, Vivian, and Haruna.

"I-I still c-c-can't believe someone did t-t-t-this." Tsubaki quietly told her group, Kuro and Jam nodded in unison.

"There can't be anyone stupid enough to kill and get out of here." Jam responded in a quiet fit of rage.

"Obviously though that isn't a reality we live in." Satoru told his group, as he re-joined them.

"We still can't get down about it, Shia wouldn't have wanted that. Instead let's bring to justice whomever killed him!" Kuro stated, and for the first time I saw an emotion besides happiness. He was furious, and looked almost the four of them entered the elevator.

"Let's win this trail." Rein said quiet as she walked into the elevator.

"We can't afford to lose after all." Daisuke stated.

"W-w-we need to do this." Haku said even quieter than everyone else.

"This is gonna be easy." Hatsune chuckled as he entered the elevator, with the other three before him.

"I believe we have all the evidence we need, let us wrap this up, yes?" Yukio stated then boarded the elevator.

"Shia provided us with all we need i'm certain." Shin told me slyly then walked into the elevator as well.

"I hope they realize the truth." Hitomi worriedly said as she walked inot the elevator.

"What we discovered should help, yes Giovanna?" Mitsuru told me, following the others.

Lastly approaching me, Natasha, "We can't allow ourselves to make a mistake Giovanna. So make sure to bring out _all_ the facts." As soon as she stated that fact she entered the elevator with all the other students.

As last one, I took a breath and approached the Elevator the other twenty-eight students looked at me and as I took my last step onto the elevator and Hatsune pushed the only button on the panel and the elevator started its decent.

And thus began,

A courtroom of death, and a courtroom of life.

The mutual deception of life, and the mutual deception of death.

Trust in life and trust in death.

Betrayals in life and betrayals in death.

The riddles of life and the mystery of death.

The sins of life and the virtues of death.

The school trial to live and the school trial to die.

Thus the curtains were drawn on the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, investigation! The next chapter will be the class trail of course and possibly the execution! So then remember to leave a comment on who you think it is! Also I am opening an ask blog on tumblr for all the characters. Thanks to Northlion for the idea and for being my wonderful beta! Anyways here is the URL!<strong>

**ask-dr-despair-tower-students.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**SO remember to drop by and leave an ask make it a party! Remember to leave a review! See you all at the class trial**


	8. Chapter Seven Trial of Pride

**Time:? Location:Trial Room**

When the doors opened on our 'stage' we were met with a large circular room but that wasn't what was so awe inspiring about this it seemed that the platform in the center was just that and the platform was a lift. The roof of the room extended to, probably the topmost part of the school tower.

On the platform were twenty lecterns, placed in a circle each seemed to have a name on it. The stands on them were made of glass and the top part was made of some sort of metal. On the top part a microphone was attached likely so people could hear you. There also was a place to plug in your electro ID likely so you could put down the ID and still scroll through facts.

We all took our places on the podiums the order when like this, there was myself and to my left was Vincent, beside him was Mitsuru to his left was, Daisuke. Beside the Sharpshooter was , Rein and next to her was Jam. Beside the editor was the stoic unknown Yukio, and next to him the timid Haku. Beside Haku was Hitomi an beside her was the resident pianist Nalan.

Next to the pianist and directly across from me was not a person but a portrait on a stand this portrait had Shia's face on it though a bold red x was through it. Next to that portrait was Natasha. Beside the observer was Vivian who now stood strong on her own. Beside the Lounge singer was Haruna.

Beside the soccer player was Satoru, and next to the Loan Shark was, Hatsune. Next to him was Matsuo, and beside him was a visible enraged Kuro. Beside him was little Tsubaki still whimpering, but it seemed she had a new quiet resolution of her own as well. And the last person who stood on my other side was Shinosuke.

I looked around and noticed Monokuma looking excited sitting behind just between Haruna and Vivian. And that was when it began once we were each behind our respective lecterns Monokuma began to speak.

"So then you bastards! It is time for our first trial! I feel like I should explain the rules so here goes, the trial has an undetermined set time. During the trail you are to discuss the murder case! You guys can decide when to vote, but majority MUST want to vote first. If you pick the villa correctly I will execute only them! If you get it wrong well then the perpetrator gets to go free and you all die! Upupupupupupupu lets get this trial STARTED THEN!" As Monokuma finished he sat back down in his chair the pressed a button, suddenly the platform we all stood on began its ascent to the top of the pillar and the walls of the chamber became dark then filled up with bright lights much like an observatory. Monokuma then lounged in his chair, and watched waiting for us to start but no one knew where to begin until,

"Let us start with discussion about the murder weapon." Yukio stated.

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

"Oh right! Hitomi's wrench was found there wasn't it!" Jam exclaimed, she then pointed at Jam, "It couldn't have belonged to anyone else!"

"No! Well, yes the wrench does belong to me but-" Hitomi tried to reason but was cut off.

"See! It makes sense! Hitomi is a mechanic." Hatsune responded furthering the claim.

"Well that was easy so, **Hitomi did it then?**" Daisuke said looking almost annoyed.

"**N-no you g-got your facts m-m-mixed.**" Nalan stuttered and we all turned to him, "S-s-shia wasn't killed by b-b-being b-b-beaten t-t-to death."

We all paused then Shinosuke nodded, "Shia's cause of death was being strangled. **He asphyxiated.**"

**DISCUSSION**

"Then what was the murder weapon huh smart guy there were **nothing else you could kill someone with in the room!**" Daisuke exclaimed.

"**You don't need to be smart to tell that you are wrong.**" Vivian stated then she turned looked to me and Mitsuru, "You two found something before the trial did you not?" She asked of me.

"Yes we did," Mitsuru began. "It seems as though the electrical cords in the room used to connect the electrical tools,were used to strangle him."

"What proof do you have of that though?" Jam asked the programmer curiously, but I responded first.

"There was blood coating the electrical cord we found in other words Shia was beaten then he was strangled." I resolved and Daisuke then said.

"We still have no proof that it isn't her though." He stated and most people nodded looking to Hitomi. Hitomi herself looked worried though it wasn't a they caught me worried it was a they're wrong, _I have to think of something anything before this goes to far._ I thought.

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

"I think it is time we begin presenting our alibi's, yes? Anyone who doesn't have a sufficient enough alibi with then become a suspect. So provide your alibi from after card night to 2:00 A.M." Natasha stated with a smirk on her face she looked almost uncharacteristically cocky.

"Well me and Matsuo were together the entire night." Vivian stated and Matsuo nodded as if to confirm it.

"I was with Tsubaki, Jam and Satoru. The entire night." Kuro stated and again the others confirmed it.

"Me, Nalan , Daisuke, and Rein were together last night." Vincent spoke up.

"Me and Shinosuke were in the student lounge most of the night." Haruna said. That seemed to be about it.

"So then that leaves Myself, Giovanna, Mitsuru, Hatsune, Natasha, and Hitomi without an alibi." Yukio said confirming the fact.

"So it must be one of you then!" Daisuke exclaimed. "And Hitomi doesn't have an alibi again!" He grinned "I say we got her!" I could see some other people nodding in agreement. "There is no way it could be anyone else! **She is the only one with the resources to kill Shia!**"

"**S-sorry but y-you're wrong!**" Tsubaki, of all people, interjected, "Actually there is a glaringly obvious fact of why it cant be her!" I yelled agreeing with Tsubaki.

"You forgot something, Hitomi's wrench disappeared during the party last night along with the Janitorial key." I told the rest of the students.

"What if she was lying though?" Vivian asked, "We can't rule that out." Everyone nodded with her then she added even more, "The problem is is that **she can't verify that she couldn't have been at the scene.**"

"Are you dumb or blind! That's wrong!" Hitomi shouted,as our main suspect this behavior was kind of suspect. But then she stated as she tapped a few buttons on her electro ID, "The doors to the sound booth only open with Art students electro ID's in other word I couldn't have entered the room.' She stated looking almost relieved. As she said the an evidence file popped up on all the electro ID screens.

**DISCUSSION**

**Evidence: Electro Card reader**

_It seems as though the Recording Booth can only be accessed by certain electro ID's_

"So it seems the table has turned hmm." Natasha said through the silence.

"So now then if everyone is done making complete idiots out of themselves lets get this investigation on with for real." Yukio stated.

"Now that we have cleared up that it could not be Hitomi we can see the wrench for what it is supposed to be." Yukio continued, "It was in fact a red herring meant to throw us all off scent, in reality the murder weapon is probably less important then we thought it was."

"But that brings us to another standstill we have **no other clues here.**" Vincent spoke dejectedly.

"Wrong." Yukio said simply, "I believe that there are far more clues but people are holding out." He stated his eyes going towards me.

"Right! The night before his death Shia wrote a not to his killer, Natasha memorized it!" I exclaimed and looked across the trial room at Natasha, who in turn sighed and then began for the second time to relay the message.

"Mi-Chan, I would appreciate it if you, like, came to meet me, in like the A/V room later tonight. While I understand you might have a lot to do. This would really help me out! Oh, and don't worry about that thing, I just know okay? Anyways see you around midnight!" She concluded.

"The definitely sounds like Shia." Kuro muttered his fury fizzling out into quiet sadness.

"What are you so sad about Kuro, you have just turned into the prime suspect!" Daisuke accused, confused Kuro raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Why would that be?" He asked cautiously.

"I wonder why Kuro **_MI_nata** in other words Mi-Chan!" The sharpshooter yelled.

"With that logic you are a suspect as well **Daisuke Kagegami**" Kuro logically spoke, and with those word Daisuke seemed to calm down.

"What we should do is list down all our names then try to remember what Shia called us all." Jam spoke simply and it was her that set to work next, "So, Kuro Minata, Tsubaki Kagami, Daisuke Kagegami, Mitsuru Kazeru, and Hitomi." She thought for a minute then, "Out of these people only Kuro would have access to the recording room, the problem with that is that Shia always referred to Kuro as Ku-san. In other words the note doesn't match the people it could be." The editor sighed the in resignation said, "Back to square one."

I wracked my brain in a panic. There must be some way the note makes sense there must be someone here of whom the not would make sense for. Then it hit me the only person it could be and me and Shia were likely the only person who could have ever heard it.

**Miraharu.**

"I think I know who did it." I told everyone quietly then as everyone as a collective looked at me and I said, "Miraharu, Matsuo Miraharu." Everyone looked at me strangely but I saw it in the corner of my vision Matsuo flinched his face twisting into one if fury for a split second.

"Giovanna you are just going insane now. My name is Matsuo Ishigure. Not Miraharu." He stated firmly. But I retorted.

"No yesterday before the party in the storeroom we talked and you revealed to me your former name before your fathers re-marriage. It was Miraharu, when you told me this it was possible she hadn't left the room and therefore overheard our conversation and then referred to you as Mi-chan from then on in, but you know you could use this to your advantage didn't you." As I finished my statement the black hair boy grimaced then said.

"What about my alibi I was with Vivian all night she can attest to that." He said smugly trying to deflect my accusation.

"Well I fell asleep sometime around eleven-thirty so I can't account for you after that." Vivian spoke low begrudgingly, almost as if she didn't want to say it.

"So then it would have been possible for you to slip out before twelve. I could have been quite possible for you to enter the A/V room. Additionally your last name has just now been confirmed to match the note. On top of that you with your well trained hands would be quite able to steal both the key to the incinerator and Hitomi's wrench." I told him and watched as his face paled.

For a few moments Matsuo just stood there all of our eyes were trained on him, then breaking the silence Vivian asked him, "You didn't do it right, hun?" It was at that moment everything broke.

"Of course I didn't so it, what kind of person would think that I did it!" Matsuo snapped his eyes wide with anger.

"You Giovanna! You brought this on what is your proof you bitch!" His words dripped with malice.

"You know this whole screaming thing doesn't help your case."

"**I have an alibi you bitch! I was with Vivian and you can't prove otherwise can you!**" He said then smiled widely, "What do you have to say to that?" He asked me.

Everyone took a collective moment and I was almost tempted to resign my claim, until I noticed it the one thing that could let me prove his claim false. The smock which he wore on a normal day that was normally covered in stains and smudges was not on.

"**Is that fear I see? Cause you're a lair!**" And with those words his face contorted into a face filled with fear.

"The bleach bottle." I stated.

"The bleach bottle, that Haku found in the laundry room was empty suggesting that someone used, in a near vain attempt, to wash any and all blood out of their clothing. Naturally a soak would be needed so likely the person wouldn't be able to wear that specific article of clothing."

**PANIC TALK BATTLE**

"What!? That doesn't prove anything, there is no way a fucking bleach bottle could prove anything at all!" He shouted , but undaunted I yelled right back.

"The killer must have-"

"I'm not hearing it! There is no way that THAT counts as evidence!"

"You are the only person without a solid alibi who could have had access to the room!"

"Bullshit! I was with Vivian all last night!"

"You could have sneaked out after she had fallen asleep!"

"Why would I need a bleach bottle! Hell why would I use an entire bottle of the shit!"

"You wanted to remove any and all evidence-"

"But it would have blended in more with the stains already on the smock! Why would I need to clean it!"

"Simply put you were not in your right frame of mind."

"What the FUCK is that even supposed to mean!"

"The beating of the corpse, it suggested a person wh was obviously not in their right mind, in other word a lapse of sanity."

**DISCUSSION**

"Let's wrap this up Giovanna, yes? It is time to explain the progression of the crime from beginning to end." Yukio stated, I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, then looked directly at Matsuo and started.

**CLIMAX LOGIC**

"Our story begins yesterday around noon when I entered the storeroom. I had talked to Shia making him angry so he stormed out. But before he left he bumped into the culprit."

"The culprit conversed with me and** revealed** the last name they had forsaken."

"Next during the card game that night, the culprit, **received a letter from Shia**. Believing this to a golden opportunity, the culprit **stole Hitomi's wrench and the key to the janitor's room.**"

"That night the culprit went of the room with a certain someone in order to establish an alibi but all the culprit needed to do was make sure that the person wouldn't notice the culprit leave."

"Once certain that an alibi had been established the culprit met with our victim, Shia, the victim distracted by working the musical equipment didn't notice the culprit go behind him with the murder weapon, the electrical cables."

"**Once Shia had died from lack of air** the culprit hid the cables and proceeded to plant the **red herring** the culprit did this in the simplest way he could, though said culprit was in the middle of a **mental break** after all none of us here are killers after all."

"**During the mental break, the culprit hit Shia's body with the wrench repeatedly enough to cause external bleeding the blood ended up coating the smock Which the culprit wore and in the culprit's plan they forgot their original plan. Which was likely to burn the bloodied clothes with the janitor key.**"

"Instead they grabbed a bucket and a** bottle of bleach** and used that as a makeshift washbasin. Hiding the clothing within their room likely."

"The culprit then to **complete the illusion** returned to the room with the person they had picked out and spent the rest of the night asleep."

"The next morning Vivian led us to the A/V room, in order to make sure the dead body alert was triggered the culprit asked me to join the others."

"The only person who this could have been is the Super Duper High School Level Artist **Matsuo Ishigure,** no rather, **Matsuo Miraharu!**"

**COURT IS NOW CLOSED**

We all looked at Matsuo, the artist in question had remained silent during the entire explanation then I saw something I didn't expect. Tears. Out of all of us Vivian was the most shocked.

"I did it... I killed Shia..." Matsuo confessed. His eyes filled with tears and words slurred.

"But why!? Why would you do that you bastard!" Kuro shouted.

"He was just so certain whereas I... My art can only live on so as long as the artist does... I just... My biggest fear..." He sobbed his words almost inaudible.

"It is to have the world, forget your's and your mother's art right... You told me that last night." Vivian asked softly her voice laced with misery.

"Yes, I just was so afraid of becoming nothing... I refuse to be that again... " He looked at us tear stains marking his face. His blue eyes met with everyone's ,then with a despair previously never seen with such an intensity he said,"But now I have no choice but to fade away don't I?" His voice was almost filled with agony.

As he finished those word the platform that had been previously ascending and descending at random touched the ground level land immediately Monokuma spoke.

"It is time to cast your ballots to see who you guys think should be punished will you be write or will you be oh so wrong?!"

In that instant the stars on the wall began to connect and form constellations, then extravagant pictures of all the living students adorned the walls. The painting were done in such fine detail and we all wore what seemed like Elizabethan era clothing within the portrait, the background behind each of us was the starlit sky.

Then as if to ruin it, a faint yellow glow appeared at the bottom of all the portraits and seemed to turn into a roulette sort of thing as the yellow glow began to illuminate under each of the portraits in turn.

Looking down I saw my electro ID with the prompt; Cast Ballot? With no hesitation I pressed the button beside Matsuo's name.

When all the votes had been cast the yellow light seemed to slow down and finally landed on Matsuo's portrait. Who instead of looking horrified looked almost shocked but not at the out come of the trail but at something else.

Quickly he approached Vivian and told her something inaudible then placed in her hand two thing the Janitor key and his room key.

Then in a moment like one in a theatrical tragedy he kissed her not holding himself back in the slightest letting seemingly all his passions fly.

Looking confused Vivian asked him, "But why, we only just-" He cut her off.

"I am in love with you, I always have been Vivian and nothing can change that, I could barely capture your beauty, but what is truly beautiful lies underneath the surface. I'm sorry this had to happen and it took me this long to realize it but, Vivian we are-" He was cut off abruptly by a shrill voice.

The artist was abruptly cut off by a shrill voice, "Enough, Enough I think we have all had enough so I say it is punishment time!"

"Wait but I haven't even-"

"Not another word lovers boy!" As Monokuma said this a big red button rose in front of him and as he rose his hammer we all to a collective breath and then the bear brought the hammer down.

And what came next was what true despair was made of.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**That there is the trial everyone sorry to those who liked Matsuo and Shia.**

**There may not be an update for a week or so, i'm a lead in a play and this is show week so... Anyways next chapter is the execution! So look forward to it! I hope you leave a review to tell me about all your feels. Also remember to leave some asks on the tumblr blog I will respond to them when I next get the chance!**


	9. Chapter Eight Last Work of a Murderer

He quickly looked at Vivian before the lights went dark.

When the lights came back on we realized that the platform had gone down another level, it was a larger underground area. There was steel plating on the walls, floor and ceiling, but the biggest and most eye attracting object in the room, was a large transparent paint canister which Matsuo sat in.

Confused the artist quickly came to one of the transparent walls and began banging his fists in an attempt to beak them.

None of the innocent could approach him though as were separated by the gap between the platform and the rest of the basement floor.

It was then that we heard a low rumble and Matsuo likely heard it louder than us for when he turned around he saw that the canister was being slowly filled with red acrylic paint.

His face contorted into one of panic and anxiety as he began to bang his fists even harder on the walls of the canister. The red paint continued to rise , by the time it was at his ankles he tried kicking down the walls.

When it came up to his kneecaps, he tried using his shoulder as a ram. To no avail it kept rising. At shoulder level he stopped his movements all together, instead he looked at us and then at Vivian and through the wall I could see him mouth the words 'I love you Vivi'. After that the paint covered his head and we heard nothing.

Them we heard again fists banging on the walls, Matsuo was still alive trying with his last few seconds of life to live longer. It was at that moment I heard a low rumbling noise.

That was when the canister began to shake violently and we heard a crack against the wall, likely Matsuo had hit one of the walls, and again we heard the sickening crack. Again, and again, and again.

Then the shaking suddenly stopped. At the other end of the room a canvas had a spotlight light up on it. The lid of the canister was taken off and then the canister was put on it's side and in a single motion, the can's contents were flung onto the canvas in splatter paint fashion.

The canvas stopped the contents of the can from going pas it and the paint and a body flew against it. Matsuo's dead for layed slumped in an unorthodox way against the canvas. His bones were twisted and likely broken.

At that moment Monokuma dressed in an artists garb walked up to the canvas and beside it put up a sign, it read.

_** Matsuo's Last Work**_

That was the moment when even some of the strongest among us stopped holding in emotions.

Vivian's legs gave out beneath her and she began to sob and wail, Haruna, even though she looked ready to break down, was quick to act went to the poor girls side to console her. Shinosuke was there to support Haruna. Daisuke hastily turned away from the scene.

What I wasn't expecting. Was when the normally smiling strong leader, Kuro, began to break down. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands and began to sob. Tsubaki was quick to follow suit falling beside Kuro.

Jam held together but only slightly, tears ran down her cheeks, but she and Satoru headed to the two on the floor. Satoru helping the other male while Jam tried to help up Tsubaki.

Nalan held on to Vincent's arm for support while Vincent himself wiped a few tears from his eyes. Rein stood tall and strong her face unmarked by tears but there seemed to be some brimming.

Hatsune's eyes were averted and he refused to look at the scene. Hitomi while she was relived, was equally disturbed and as such had her back turned to the scene.

I looked over to Natasha, Mitsuru and Yukio who had began their walk over to the elevator to the main floor. Yukio looked relatively unfazed by the execution. Mitsuru was close to tears but was holding back. Lastly, Natasha, looked back at me and in a moment I felt like we were on the same wavelength yet again, _this is likely only the first._

Slowly we were joined on the elevator by those more affected by this

"Oh yeah! Just so you all know I went ahead and cleaned that pesky corpse for all of you!" The dual toned bear laughed at our misery.

**Time:? Location: Recording Booth**

I looked around the booth like I had been asked by the others. He was gone, Shia was gone not even a stain of blood remained on the floor or panel where he had laid before. Not a trace of him remained.

_It is like the bear said. Nothing is left. No ceremony, no funeral. Just gone._

I sighed and with a heavy heart trudged to the lounge where the others waited.

"So?" Yukio asked me.

"He is gone. It was like nothing happened in there. Like he was never here." I responded.

"But why?" Jam asked of me.

"I think because in a way, Monokuma needs us to live here. So removing a corpse would be a way to make us me comfortable." Natasha answered bluntly.

"In what way is that supposed to comfort us!?" Kuro shouted at Natasha. Satoru walked over to Kuro placing a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him.

"To be honest getting mad at me won't help." Natasha said.

"Exactly, no one here is at fault at all. That won't get us any further. I think that our best option would be to get some rest." I told everyone, and everyone nodded in agreement.

With that said we parted ways and slowly made our ways back to our dormitories.

_**Time:?**_** Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

A knock at my door woke me from my light troubled sleep. Tentative I crept out of my bed going to the door. When I opened the door I was met by Vivian, Haruna, and Shinosuke.

Shinosuke looked at me and then speaking for seemingly the collective group in front of me he spoke. "We are going to go check out Matsuo's room and were wondering if you wanted to come with." I nodded and our group proceeded to Matsuo's room.

When we arrived at the door Vivian put in the key an twisted it. The door slowly slid open and what we were met with was the unbelievable. From one wall to the opposite wall was covering in doodles, paint, markers, pencil crayons, charcoal, and any other medium. They were masterpieces in them you could see thoughts, dreams, hope, and then us.

On the wall was a group portrait almost depicted as though it came from a dream. It was as though those drawing of us were depicted from a fading memory.

On the floor were sketchbooks and multiple canvases. There were multiple covered paint palettes, palette knives, and jugs of water containing paintbrushes.

But the one painting that drew all out attention rested on the easel that I remembered Matsuo had gotten from the store room. On it rested an oil painting of Vivian, she wore some form of white dress. On her ring finger was an exquisite golden ring with a diamond as the centerpiece. The piece probably would have been more at home in place like an exquisite gallery somewhere.

Vivian approached the painting and under her breath said the words, "It's beautiful."

I felt Shinosuke's hand touch my shoulder and I turned, he gestured to the door and me and him left leaving Haruna and Vivian in the room.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked him.

"It isn't our place, Haruna is at least Vivi's friend we were there for moral support mostly." He told me. I nodded in acceptance, we then walked back to our respective dorms for a much needed sleep.

I walked into my room and hit the bed with a thud. Almost instantly this time I felt sleep overtake me.

_**Time: ? Location:**_** ?**Again I slowly rose from the desk I was sat at and looked around. The suns rays poured into the room creating an orange light within. The light seemed more intense than last time. Looking at the board I saw what was written.

**-CLASS PRESENT-**

**GIOVANNA MORI**

**SHIA SALVATORE SAUVAGE**

** MATSUO MIRAHARU**

Looking around the room I saw Shia sitting on one of the desks, reading from a script though he seemed to be laughing as well. On the opposite side of the classroom Matsuo stood painting on a canvas almost absentmindedly a faint smile on his face.

**-End Chapter-**

**Hey everyone! So there is the execution, tell me what you thought! Also for those who don't follow the tumblr blog, I rocked the play, stealing the show all four nights! In any case tell me what you thought also check out a poll on my profile to vote on a favorite character of yours! Anyways see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter Nine The Second Floor

**Time: 7:00 AM Location: Giovanna's Room**

I awoke with the tears that had been previously un-shed running down my face. _Why did I have to dream of them? _I asked myself.

I stood from my bed and walked to the bathroom attached to my room. Washing my face in order to wash away the dream. I took a deep breath and then went through my normal morning routine.

As I finished by brushing out my hair, I heard a knock at my door. Slowly I approached the door and opened it only to be greeted by Natasha.

"I was asked by the others to go with you and explore the upstairs." She said with a scowl.

"Why us?" I asked her skeptically.

"We are the two observers, you of behavior, me of environment. Apparently on exploration days, we would make the best team." She stated.

"Well I can't say I disagree. So are the others already looking around?" I inquired.

"Yes, now then lets go."

**Time:7:30 AM Location:2nd Floor Hall**

Emerging from the stairway that had been newly opened, me and Natasha traversed the hall we confirmed that this was likely the recreation floor. In the central tower was a library and some form of locked records room. Myself and Natasha both came to the conclusion that we could find a key for it later.

There also seemed to be a dojo built for light sparring, and training. Within there seemed to be another locked room likely a storage locker of some form.

After searching away from the group for a little Natasha turned to me and with a serious look suddenly asked. "During the trial our only lead was an obscure one, how did you come across it?"

I only stood for a minute before answering her, "My talent as a psychoanalyst, people seem to open up to me quicker than others for some reason, and sometimes they say things they don't want to, or simply slip up and reveal more than they want to." I told her with a bitter smile.

"I see so it's just random chance for your talent with a bit of study for you, then that's why..." Natasha trailed off then sighed looking back at me she told me this, "We can be sure that Shia and Matsuo won't be the last to die, after all we are stuck in a building with a bunch of people we have never met, and beyond that we are being given 'incentives' to kill one another. So in the end it remains a matter of time."

Psychologically speaking she wasn't wrong deep in ourselves we all carries the survival instinct so being offered freedom at the expense of someone else the choice would be obvious, but then there was where the lines blur, my mind took me back to what Matsuo had said before his execution. _'I'm sorry this had to happen and it took me this long to realize it but, Vivian we are-', the words he said echoed in my mind, why did Monokuma cut him off like that?_

Snapping out of my thoughts my eyes crossed Natasha's, at that moment I understood that she knew exactly what thought my mind was on. Without saying any further word the two of us progressed toward the student lounge.

**Time:9:00 AM Location:Student Lounge**

"So what did everyone find?" Kuro asked looking the group over. Pausing in his speech only to look at the spots where Shia and Matsuo had sat previously.

"There was a dojo up on the second floor." Vincent told everyone, Nalan continued for the larger man, "T-the-there was l-lots of t-t-training equipment up there." He told us.

Jam spoke next, "There was also a large library, no computers in it though unfortunately." She sighed it was obvious, at least to me, that she almost misses her job as an editor for her clients.

"A records room was in the library it was locked though." Natasha said only to point it out.

"There is also an infirmary," Shinosuke began, " I think, I will set up shop in there if anyone feels ill please talk to me."

"There was also a public bath on the second floor." Kuro said to everyone.

"A sauna is joined to it as well." Satoru said to add to Kuro's point.

Hatsune then told us, "There were also some dressing rooms towards a pool, Monokuma popped up over there, he told us that our Electro ID's could open the doors to the dressing rooms but the male ones can open only the male dressing rooms and the female one's can only open the female dressing rooms, Monokuma told me and Rein 'it was to keep the sanctity of the school in tact'" He mimicked Monokuma's voice in the end, badly, we all had a small chuckle.

"If no one else noticed then I will say it, There is a pillar in the central tower just like the one on the ground floor. That would likely be the pillar of the trial room." Yukio told us making the mood yet again somber.

"Ummm," Tsubaki began quietly not sure if she should continue. "I-I found what you wanted me t-to K-kuro." She said timidly confused we all looked to Kuro who looked rather pleased with himself.

"A horrible thing may have happened but that doesn't mean we have to not have fun I still think we need to know each other better!" Kuro exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"So what did you have her find?" Rein inquired.

"Movies." Kuro stated happily.

"Movies? Really?" Mitsuru asked deadpan.

"Really, especially in a time like this! We need to be united so that stupid bear can't just pull us apart!"

"Haven't you already failed then?" Daisuke asked him.

"Not until I've given up. We are all going to watch some movies together." He smiled.

In a way we all agreed, even though the last event was a huge disaster. With that we concluded the meeting and headed our separate ways agreeing to meet in the A/V room for the movie at 9:00 PM tonight.

I retired to my room for awhile.

**Time: 1:00 P.M. Location: Kitchen**

After awhile I felt a familiar twist in my gut, hunger. So I set out for the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen I set to work preparing myself some food, putting some water on to boil and beginning to cut up some potatoes. I heard the door creak open behind me. Slowly I turned and watched as Satoru steeped in.

He looked at me and we silently exchanged greetings, afterward he looked in the pot and asked me, "Are those potatoes!?" There was an excitement in his eyes I had not seen before.

I chuckled at his near child-like reaction to the vegetable. "Yes, they are Satoru." I told in in what could be taken as a condescending tone, but it didn't seem as though he heard me.

"Can I have some?" He asked of me a rare smile on his face.

"I suppose, I was making them for everyone anyways so you would have gotten some." I told him almost getting concerned with this new found obsession.

Suddenly it looked as though he remembered what he was here for and began going through the cupboards. Tentatively I asked,"What are you looking for?"

He responded with one word, "Popcorn."

"Oh for the movie tonight?" I inquired.

He shrugged though I took the answer as a yes. "So, why are you the one getting it then?" I asked of him. His face went bright red for but a moment.

"Well why not." He huffed then he threw a couple of packaged un-popped popcorn on the counter likely to pop later.

"Are you sure you aren't getting it because some asked?" I teased harmlessly.

"Of course not you, you stupid woman!" he yelled his face going a darker red than even before, with that he marched out and slammed the door to the kitchen.

I watched him leave the room and quietly decided that I would have to watch his behavior further. A few ours later we all ate the meal of potatoes together, noticeably though Yukio was missing. I decided it may be best to find him after, there were a few things I needed to ask him about.

**Time: 7:00 P.M. Location: Library**

After searching the rooms of the tower I finally came across him. He was reading in one of the chairs in the center of the library. Walking over I knew he noticed me even before I sat down.

"What do you want Giovanna?" He asked in monotone

"I need to know , during the last trial you pointed me to the red herring, why would you do so if you yourself knew it was a distraction?" I asked.

"A red herring should be the first thing pointed out, anything that obvious at a scene is meant to obviously frame. That is why I ruled out Hitomi immediately." He told me.

"Then who did you suspect?" I inquired of him.

"Natasha." He bluntly told me.

"Why?" I asked confused it's not like she did anything to incriminate herself.

"Simply because of the note she recited, in addition the confidence she had when asking for an alibi even though she herself didn't have one." He responded explaining all he wanted to, " She could have fabricated that note if she had wanted and all of you would have believed her, just because of her title as an observer," He paused, "The trial very easily, if I had brought up that fact before you brought up the, Miraharu, evidence could have ended with us picking her as the culprit." He sighed. "I felt there was evidence missing but it wasn't evidence that could be found at the scene but with your talent instead."

Slowly he stood from his seat as the nighttime announcement came on. "Come then we would not want to keep the others form their 'movie night'"

**Time: 9:00 P.M. Location: A/V Room**

Myself and Yukio entered the A/V room. Kuro greeted us and bit us to find a seat. Not really knowing where to go I opt'ed to sit by myself. Shortly after I took my seat I was joined by Natasha who looked uninterested in conversing. So I didn't acknowledge her presence and she did the same for me, it was then I knew the reason we had chose this spot, we could both see everyone from here.

My idea was confirmed when Natasha pulled out her observation's notebook.

"Okay so we found a few movies so lets do a vote on which to pick!" Kuro exclaimed , I drown him out and voted occasionally to pretend that I cared. My main concern was to figure out who to talk to so I can calm them from murderous thoughts or at least pull out some evidence. _Now i'm untrusting of everyone._ I sighed.

Eventually the group settled on Jurassic Park to watch. When the T-Rex appeared Hatsune joked dryly, "well at least Monokuma doesn't have one of those." He laughed but only those with a morbid sense of humor.

Once the movie was over everyone was silent. With the credits rolling in the back no one made a move, no one knew what to say to one another, until Kuro flicked off the movie screen. "So everyone enjoy themselves?" He asked with a wide smile, something was off though and I could tell that only I noticed, I would have to ask him about it when I get the chance. A few people responded with a yes, others called him an idiot, though this time mostly only Jam.

I stood slowly watching the groups that filed out I had a feeling that they may become important to remember the social groups. Rein was the fist to leave, she was accompanied by, Nalan the pianist, Vincent the fighter, Haku the historian, and Hatsune the liar. Following that group was Vivian the lounge singer, joined by Haruna the soccer player, and Shin the doctor.

Daisuke left on his own not bothering to stop and mingle.

Mitsuru came over to me and Natasha who I had almost forgotten was there. "Hey Gio, Nat." He said and Natasha frowned, "Could you refrain form calling me 'Nat' I would much prefer if you used my name." She asked him calmly, he sighed but resigned agreeing with her.

"So how have you two been since the trial?" He asked us.

"I am fine." Natasha spoke evenly, almost as if to let him know his questions were unnecessary.

"I've been great." I lied, fiegning that I've been stronger than I have been.

"That's good I heard most of the timid students are still shaken up about it." He told us.

"Are they?" I asked rhetorically. _Something to keep in mind for sure._

"Well i'm getting tired." Natasha announced and the she walked out, without even a farewell. Soon after myself and Mitsuru parted ways followed shortly after by Yukio leaving the four in Kuro's group to clean up for the night. Soon enough I reached my room and entered falling onto my bed with a sigh.

**Time:? Location:?**

_Again I woke at a desk, looking down I noticed several scratches on the surface but couldn't read them. Looking up I saw them again, the young talented actor Shia looking as though he was reading through a script or book and laughing to someone unseen. Matsuo was there too, the artist was working on his canvas slowly creating an image on it, a person on the canvas I couldn't quite make it out. Turning to the board I saw what was written._

**-CLASS PRESENT-**

** GIOVANNA MORI**

**SHIA SALVATORE SAUVAGUE**

**MATSUO MIRAHARU**

**-End Chapter-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys remember when I promised this months ago well here it is now I have things all planed and now it is just getting there. As always thank you for reading and remember to leave a review if you can. Hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter (and incentive). Until then see you all later.<strong>


	11. Chapter Ten The Second Incentive

**Time: 7:00 A.M. Location: Giovanna's Room**

I awoke to Monokuma's morning announcement, "Good morning bastards! It's seven in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all do our best together!"

The fifth time I had heard this announcement, I sighed. That dream still seemed so real, I thought. After I had finished my morning routine I headed towards the student lounge as per usual.

**Time: 9:00 A.M. Location: Student Lounge**

As I entered the room I noticed everyone sigh in relief, I looked around to see why noting that I was the last person here and likely late. Smiling of course Kuro was the first to speak.

"Well now that everyone is here, I guess we can start the meeting?" He asked.

Daisuke responded sarcastically. "So then what your plan today 'leader'." He drew out the word leader obviously to mock Kuro, Satoru looked like he was about to go and punch Daisuke his fist tightening. Kuro placed a hand on Satoru's shoulder calming the boy down before he made a mistake he would regret.

Kuro then continued speaking. "I say we make today a recreational day I mean we opened that floor up right? We may as well attempt to enjoy it. So I say we get some food for lunch or something and go up to the pool." He smiled.

"The pool, huh? Sounds like a blast!" Haruna exclaimed almost jumping out of her seat.

"Well then how bout we meet up around noon then everyone?" Kuro asked and most of us nodded, it isn't like a lot of us have anything better to do anyways.

That concluded our meeting and most of us parted ways.

FREE TIME

Time: 10:00 A.M. Location: Library

I walked into the library and began to scan the shelves looking for books on psychology, they might help in this situation I reasoned with myself. Eventually I noticed Haku sitting at on of the tables. Quietly I joined him.

He looked up and I smiled at him, a look of uneasiness crossed his face. "How are you today Haku?" I asked of him.

"I-I'm fine." He stated gripping the hardcover of the book tightly. It was obvious the boy did not want to talk. I pressed on anyways though.

"So how did you get into this whole historian thing?"

"W-well I grew up a-around books it was kind of hard not to enjoy it after awhile." He told me looking uncomfortable.

"Well, you grew up around books?"

"U-um,ya I was home schooled and my parents didn't like me going outside often, so I read a lot of history books and ended up getting really into it." He said a smile smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

"I see well I'll leave you to your reading talk to you later okay Haku?" He shrugged in response then went back to reading, I exited the library with the books I had taken.

Time: 12:30 PM Location: Pool Changing Rooms

I walked towards the changing room doors stopping only to scan my electro ID. Once inside I noticed that this place was quite plain, only a few pieces of exercise equipment littered the room, there were also showers and changing stalls on the wall. Otherwise though it was fairly plain.

Quickly I changed into one of the provided school swimsuits and exited the changing rooms, I was greeted by the sight of people in the pool. Like normal Kuro greeted me, his smile widened seeing me join.

"Hey Gio! Come'on, join us!" Haruna shouted to me and I looked towards her. She was holding a large beach ball above her head, then without warning she threw it to me, in haste I attempted to catch the ball almost fumbling it in the process. With I sigh I jumped in throwing the ball towards Jam. She used her palm and the ball flew towards Rein, whose gaze quickly caught the moving object and hurled it at full force towards Haku. The nervous boy just barely dodges underwater and I watch the ball soar towards the changing room doors, just as Natasha and someone else walked out.

Natasha being the observer she is moved aside and the ball hit the girl behind her square in the stomach. The girl in question fell back at the force of the impact the confused she kicked the ball back into the pool, while brushing her almost black hair out of her face, she stood and Rein asked her, "You okay Hitomi?" Hitomi in return shot an glare and responded with.

"Well I have to be now don't I?" She huffs sliding into the pool while Natasha quietly sat at the edge of the pool just watching us.

I slowly swam over looking questioningly at her, "Everything okay?" I asked, her gaze turned to me and I watch as her cold eyes seem to almost regain focus. _So she was observing us, _that thought popped up.

"I was just thinking that it is starting to become peaceful again, nd I just couldn't help but think how long can it last?" She looked downcast a deep sigh releasing from her lungs.

"Your probably right." I told her and then remembered, "That bear also hasn't appeared for awhile."

Natasha's face went pale for a second and then she shakily responded. "Your right, I almost didn't notice. I wonder why it hasn't shown up." I nod in response and as if to answer our question the monitor on the poolside suddenly lit up.

"Hey there you bastards!" The bear began. "State of emergency I want everyone to proceed down to the gymnasium, I repeat emergency!" With that the monitor switched off and the happy atmosphere quickly disappeared.

"N-not again." Tsubaki whimpered.

Kuro sighed getting out of the pool and gesturing for the rest of us to follow.

**Time: 2:00 P.M Place:Gymnasium**

Everyone gathered just outside of the gymnasium waiting for someone to open the doors. No one moved forward and we all just watched the door in silence. It was Rein who finally opened the door leading us in the room. As we all filled the room we heard the doors slam behind us. Looking toward the podium our group saw Monokuma pop up from behind the desk.

"What do you want this time you stupid ass bear!" Satoru shouted.

"Upupupu, I have something for you all!" Monokuma laughed out at us.

"And what would that be." Vincent asked his fists clenched.

"A new incentive of course! But first I wonder what did Matsuo want to say huh?" Monokuma pondered after proclaiming his intent.

"What does that matter now?" Vivian asked weakly. her glare pierced the bear.

"Owowowowow Vivi, what is the mean look for?" The bear asked looking a little sad then, "Is it cause your little boy toy is gone Vivi? Upupuppupupu!" He laughed.

"That's your fault you stupid bear!" She yelled in a rage almost going to kick the bear, luckily Shinosuke held her back.

"Is it? He was the one who killed though and I said it already anyone who murders and fails at keeping it secret will be punished!" He told her.

"It your fault though, you killed him! And Shia as well!" Shinosuke yelled to Monokuma.

"How mean... all of you are so mean... but we have business to get to." Monokuma cleared its 'throat'. "This time the incentive will be all about Sloth!"

"S-sloth like the animal?" Nalan questioned confused.

"No you idiot! Upupupu, anyways this time if the murderer succeeds they will have their greatest dream granted!" The bear exclaimed in excitement.

"A dream granted!?" Haruna exclaimed looking surprised.

"Yup your wildest dream! Your biggest dream! Anything!" Monokuma's grin grew.

"This is so stupid! Everything you sa is horseshit!" Vincent yelled taking a step forward escaping Rein's grasp.

"Oh is that so little Vinny? You know your words just make me wonder just how long it will take before you break?" The bear laughed.

In a rage the Super High School Level Martial Artist ran forward trying to punch the bear the punch connected and in an instant it was like everything froze. We heard Monokuma say something along the lines of 'violence against the headmaster is forbidden'. Then the room lit up and the smell of something burning filled my nose. On the podium another Monokuma appeared, and began laughing at Vincent's actions.

Quickly Shin let go of Vivian rushing over to the burning body, taking off his jacket he put out the flame smothering them with the jacket revealing a severely hurt, but alive, Vincent who was breathing harshly. "Dammit!" Shin shouted and quickly he ran out of the room. Nalan and Rein droped to their friends side trying to calm him down.

"Well that's what you get! For defying the school rules that is!" Monokuma kept laughing at our misery and worry.

"No one deserves that, you fucker!" Hitomi shouted from the back of the room. Slowly the rest of us joined in that chorus.

"Oooooooh and now Mi-Chan is all mad at me upupupupu, Oh right you probably don't want to be called that huh Mi-chan after all that almost got you framed last time! Upupupupupu!" Monokuma's laughter intensified. Hitomi bit her lip in anger almost making it bleed quietly she joined Rein and Nalan in trying to calm down the now screaming in pain Vincent.

I looked around the room and took in all the faces and emotions, hate, anger, pain, sadness, and most of all despair, it was on everyone's face except for one persons. This was of course our charismatic leader. Kuro looked directly at Monokuma and stated simply, "We are NOT afraid of you." He sounded resolute, his strength seemed not to waver even a bit.

"As students of Kibougamine academy we can overcome you." He told the bear and for a second the bear looked almost shocked.

"Whats this! Out of everyone I thought you would be in the most despair!" Monokuma exclaimed and then with a pout slouched at the podium, "Your no fun." The bear told Kuro and then without another word disappeared seemingly under the floorboards.

After he was gone we heard the doors open again as Shin came back with a stretcher. He looked at Rein and then opened the stretcher up carefully he and Rein lifted Vincent onto the stretcher and carried him to the infirmary in silence. No one spoke for awhile and eventually we all just went to our separate corners of the tower.

**Time:6:00 P.M. Location: Giovanna's Dorm**

I emerged from my shower, after that encounter earlier a stress relieving shower was exactly what I needed. The words of the bear re-entered my mind, _Dreams huh,_ I mused thinking about a dream that I would want but nothing came to mind. I sigh of frustration escaped as I dried off slowly putting on my usual outfit. That being said I wonder, what Monokuma was going on about. Another sigh.

"It can't be helped." I told myself.

"Ooooooooooooooh what can't be helped." The voice shocked me causing me to jump where I stood,Turning I saw Monokuma grinning like an idiot.

"It is of no concern to you." I told the bear.

"Is that so Miss Vanna or Gio, maybe Vannagio!" I sighed at the bear butchering my name ignoring the obvious pleas for attention.

"Why don't you just disappear?" I asked the bear and as if on cue he promptly just vanished.

Rolling my eyes I left my room and ventured upstairs toward the infirmary. A flurry off activity could be heard from within, Nalan stood outside pacing back and forth.

"Everything alright Nalan?" I questioned the boy. His eyes shot up and he looked around quietly he responded.

"I-I suppose." His eyes went downcast again.

"How is Vincent's condition?" I inquired.

"W-well Shin said that Vince is stable but they need to get him treated well enough so that they can move him back to his dorm room before he falls asleep." I nodded recalling the rule about falling asleep outside the dorm rooms. "H-he isn't to bad, and Shin did a good job patching him up, so he should be okay in a few days. He will probably have to spend a lot of time at the infirmary though."

"I see, and how are you Nalan?" He looked at me oddly then began to respond.

"I'm good I guess, worried about Vince really."

"So then, I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you Rein, Hitomi, and Vincent get to be friends?" I looked him in the eyes so he couldn't lie to me.

"Well at the card night the four of us started talking and eventually we all just clicked." He smiled his voice less shaky and becoming mostly only soft-spoken.

"Well that's good, so who taught you piano?" I pressed barely even noting his last statement.

"Well my grandfather taught me actually and from the re I just took to it naturally, hell by the time I was five I started playing for entire theaters, packed with people!" He exclaimed happily.

"It really is rare to see you get this passionate about something." I chuckled and flashed a smile that was returned.

"that being said, umm do you think anyone would actually go after that incentive Gio?" He asked, but I could tell, he didn't want the truth so I told him.

"No i'm sure no one will." With that we parted ways. 

* * *

><p><strong>What an update! What did everyone think, second trial coming up soon lets see! Poor Vincent though gosh, he didn't deserve that. Oh well so it goes. Remember to leave me a review it makes me want to write quicker! Also leave questions at the tumblr ask blog! It lets me know people are reading and enjoying!<strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven One More Day

**Location: Giovanna's Dorm Time:7:00 A.M.**

I awoke slowly the morning announcement as always sounding off signaling the start of a new day. I sighed removing the sheets from on top of my figure I hobbled towards the washroom in my dorm. Slowly I stepped into the shower stall taking off the clothes from the previous day. I turned the handle for the water and let it run over myself. Thought began to envelop my mind as the warm steam emptied out of the stall and into the rest of the room.

_Hey Gio-Chan! Mind helping me with a role? _The words flashed through my head, a familiar voice from a distant place. _Where have I heard that before, who was that voice?_

I put a hand up to my forehead, in a vain attempt to draw more clarity to the thought. _For gods sake, I'm the Super Duper High School Level Psychoanalyst but I can't even figure out my own thoughts!_

With a 'hrmph' of frustration I stepped out of the stall. Then proceeded to get ready for the day ahead. Before leaving the room I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl who stared back at me seemed more tired, less energetic and paler than the girl I remembered. _It's only been about six days, _I reminded myself then departed for the student lounge.

The walk there took me longer than I anticipated as I decided to go to the cafeteria first to get breakfast. _It isn't over yet, _Natasha's word rang in my ears.

**Location: Student Lounge Time:10:00 A.M**

As I walked into the Student lounge there was a loud sigh of relief. Jam was the first to voice what it was for.

"We were worried about you and your lazy ass." I was taken aback, _I didn't think morning prep had taken that long._

"Well whatever all that matters is that no one has taken up that incentive yet." Satoru mumbled.

"We were all just a bit worried when you were late Gio."" Mitsuru told me. Thinking on it I am usually early so, I guess it made sense why they were worried.

"Well no sense worrying now." Rein scoffed.

"So then what id your stupid plan for today 'leader'?" Daisuke asked looking at Kuro with obvious disdain.

"Well I was thinking that today, we could make use of the bathhouse and spa area today you know as a chance to relax."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a, bath? W-w-with everyone?!" Tsubaki exclaimed face flushed red.

"Obviously not, the boys can have it around five tonight and the girls can have it at eight and afterwards." Stated Hitomi, almost looking for someone to challenge what she said. Naturally we all agreed to that, it might even be relaxing after all. I soon noticed something though two people mising from the room.

"That being said where is Vincent, and Shinosuke?" I asked of everyone.

"Well Shinosuke is taking care of Vincent, luckily he said that his burns are not too severe but, he still needs to recover and is a bit weak at the moment." Haruna told me, a small frown crossing her usually happy face.

"That's unfortunate especially for a martial artist." I sighed.

"Well I think that this will be it for our morning meeting, yes?" Yukio asked brushing his lavender hair out of his eyes.

Kuro gave him a small nod before he departed. Then with that the meeting was adjourned and we headed our separate ways.

**Location:Dojo Time:1:00 P.M**

I decide that I may as well look at the other rooms in the building even if they don't interest me, sighing I enter the Dojo and was greeted by the sight of Rein with a bow and arrow drawn back and pointed at a target. After letting the arrow fly, she turned to me and I witnessed as the arrow hit true digging deep into the bulls-eye.

"Oh, Giovanna I wasn't expecting you here." She looked at me quizzically.

"Well I was really just looking around all the rooms." I spoke truthfully, and watched as she lowered the bow and relaxed her muscles. _She thought I was here to attack her._

"Oh I see." She dismissed.

"So, Rein, what was your life like before you came to the academy." I asked hoping to start up a conversation.

She paused in her actions before drawing back another arrow in her bow, aiming at the target again, "Mostly what you see right now. I've been teaching myself how to use a bow since I was six." She told me.

"Wait you taught yourself how to wield a weapon?" I asked almost shocked, I mean I know a bit of self defense but not how to use a weapon.

"Yes, among other weapons." She looked at me dead in the eyes, "At first it was a way of self defense." Then she let the arrow fly; it landed barely a millimeter from the other one. _In other words I know how to use this so people better not mess with me._

"Why would you do that though, teach yourself that is?" I pushed further. I noted that she tightened her grip on the bow, _a sore subject then._

"Why should I tell you huh Giovanna, it's not like we actually know one another." She huffed crossing her arms. Then her eyes glanced to the lockers behind me.

"On another note though those lockers over there I can't find the key to them, they are all locked if someone finds them tell me huh?" She said through clenched teeth, then left.

On my way back to my room I bumped into Shinosuke, his tired eyes and unkempt hair said it all.

"Hey Gio." He lazily said his words almost slurring.

"Shin are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Just a bit tired is all, no worries." He said with a yawn.

"What about Vincent?" I questioned him.

"Him? He's fine just needs to keep still, he can at least walk now. So that's a good thing." He shrugged but I could tell he was still worried. He brushed past me obviously wanting to get some rest. I looked toward the infirmary and solidified my resolve walking up to the doors.

Opening then I saw Vincent sitting on the examination table eating a protien bar. His face was half covered in bandages as were his arms and legs.

"Hey Vincent." I said, the big man turned to me flashing a grin my way.

"Hey there Giovanna." He spoke with a jovial tone.

"How you feeling?"

"Pretty darn great actually, Shin did a great job patching me up." His smile grew wider.

"That's good to hear, so Vincent how did you end up here?"

"Well I got blown up." He laughed at me so I clarified for him.

"I mean your reason for enrolling at Hope's Peak?" I looked into his eyes as they gained a faraway look to them.

"Well I wanna own my own dojo to be honest." He shrugged. "It was a promise I made when I was younger. I ran away when I was young and some old dojo owner took me in. I helped him out in exchange for food and shelter really, at least at first." He sighed.

"As I got a bit older he started to get more worn down and got me to start teaching some of his students as he had taught me. I guess it kinda became a goal of mine to follow in his footsteps after awhile. In any case the old man ke[t teaching me and soon enough I ended up going to a national tournament for martial arts, I ended up sweeping the whole thing easily and eventually worked my way up to fighting the worlds best." HE smiled the memory obviously playing out in his head.

"What happened?" I asked urging him to continue.

"The guy put up a damn good fight but I beat him. Thaat fight went way over time." He sighed.

"How long ovrtime?"

"About four hours." He stated nonchalantly.

"You had a fight that lasted for over four hours!?" I exclaimed taken aback, _SDHSL Martial Artist indeed._

"Yup, and it was a damn good one like I said one of the only fights to actually give me trouble." He sudenlly started to look very tired.

"Anyways Gio i'm gonna go n' take a nap in my room see ya later huh?" And with that he limped out of the room quietly.

**Location: Bath/Spa Time: 8:30 P.M**

I walked into the changing room and was greeted by the other girls.

"You know this would only be better if we had the SDHSL Spa Owner or something with us." Jam joked, followed by just a bit of laughter from the other girls.

Entering the bath all of us just let the steam and warm water relax us from the stress of the tower. Softly we heard a humming from behind us. I turned to see who it was, Vivian was slowly washing her arms while humming a song. Her voice even without uttering any words, was so gorgeous it was no wonder why she earned her title.

Then it happened.

A voice called out.

A normally calm voice rang out in anger in confusion.

"You fucking perverts!" The SDHSL Obsever, Natasha glared at the changing room doors her towel wrapped firmly around her. Looking closly, it was hard to see but through the steam the door was open slightly and on the other side were some of the male members of the tower. Rein was the first to the door kicking it back so the males all fell on their asses dumbfounded that they had been found out.

Quickly the boys scrambled to get their bearings and ran out of the changing room. I heard disgruntled sighs of anger at being spied on. Luckily the rest of the night passed by without much more trouble. Eventually I went over to Natasha and asked, "Did you see who was at the door."

"Well basically all the boy's except for maybe, Vincent." She shrugged.

And with that the night ended, and we all retired to our rooms.

Location:Giovanna's Dorm Time:11:00 P.M.

Stubling into my bed I quickly lost consciousness, the world going black as I drifted away.

**Location:? Time:?**

_I stood in a office lit by late afternoon light. The large desk in front of me held five old men at it. They were all glaring at me, displeasure obvious on their face. I felt though that I had no control over my actions anymore, it was like I was an observer._

_"Giovanna you know why you are here yes?" One of the men asked me._

_"Of course I do." I responded sounding self confident._

"Then you know we are not happy with your recent work, it shows no results." One of the men told me.

"And? It is just in the start up stage. Give me eleven weeks and I will show all of you imbeciles." I told them all, and then with the confidence only a SDHSL'er could carry I walked out of the room.

And towards a class room, slowly I opened a classroom door and sat at my desk. Matsuo was painting looking as though he was joking with someone, and Shia sat up on a desk reading from a script. And then there was another at the board writing their name down.

** -CLASS PRESENT-**  
><strong> GIOVANNA MORI<strong>  
><strong> SHIA SALVATORE SAUVAGUE<strong>  
><strong> MATSUO ISHIGURE<br>_ _N_EN_ _A_**

And thus I was awoken.


	13. Chapter Twelve The Second Victim

**Time:? Location:Giovanna's Dorm**

I was awoken by a sharp pain in my head. _Great a headache. _I scoffed.

Standing slowly I pulled out my ElectroID checking the time, the screen read five in the morning. I sighed heavily and decided there was nothing to it but to take a quick shower then grab some Advil or something from the infirmary.

**Time: 6:00 A.M Location: Hall outside infirmary**

Walking down the hall I could feel my headache intensifying. The walls around me spinning, taking a deep breath I entered the room quickly. and sharply turned toward the cupboard where the painkillers were then after opening the bottle downed two pills. I then leaned against the cupboard for about ten minutes until the pain subsided and the room stopped spinning.

Slowly I turned, to the rest of the room.

And then I saw it, no sound escaped from my mouth I just stood there mouth agape.

On the examination table lied a large body a metal object protruding his stomach.

Arms limply hanging off the sides of the table.

A grin was on his face.

His eyes were wide, open.

The man that lied on the table was Vincent Rae.

I fell back hands gripping onto the counter, it was the only thing holding me up at this point.

Then a thought ran through my mind and a smile broke across my face.

_I can rig the trial in my advantage._

First I started by locking the door. I needed to think not investigate.

_People who it wouldn't be at this point in time? _The first people that came to mind were, Natasha, Yukio, and Mitsuru. They were all helpful during the last trial. My grin widened, I could do this._  
><em>  
>So I left the room locking it behind me, then proceeded down to the student lounge.<p>

**Time: 8:00 A.M. Location:Student Lounge**

Waiting in the student lounge I waited for everyone to gather, that was until everyone had gathered and Shin ran into the room in a panic.

"The door to the infirmary has been locked and the key was inside!" He told the group exasperated.

"What! Who did it! SOmeone had best own up early on." Satoru shouted pounding his left fist to his right palm as a threat.

I stepped forward, pulling the key out of my blazer pocket. All of the eyes in the room focused on me and Shin simply asked "Why?"

I examined everyone's faces before I answered , "I stole the key because someone was killed in the office."

Gasps rang throught the room.

"W-w-w-w-w-what!" Nalan exclaimed breaking the strained silence.

"So then the victim was Vincent, as I thought." Yukio mumbled.

"Still though why would you steal the key Gio?" Haruna asked a worried look crossing her face.

"So I can simply deal with this easier." I told her.

"Wait! But doesn't that mean you totally did it! I mean you want to control the crime scene!" Daisuke shouted.

"No you imbecile. She wouldn't reveal herself to everyone so simply if she was." Natasha stamped out his accusation.

"In any case lets save the debating for the trial." Kuro told everyone then looking at me directly he said. "We don't have any choice but to comply Giovanna what should we do?"

I smiled, things were finally playing right. "Well for started I am only allowing four people into the room during investigation. Those people are Natasha, Mitsuru, Shinosuke, and Yukio. I myself will also be allowed in there." I took a deep breath then continued. "Satoru and Kuro will guard the door of the infirmary but are nit allowed in it. For the five people allowed in the room if a person in in the room one of the other five people must accompany them." Everyone looked hesitant but then agreed.

**Time: 9:00 A.M. Location: Infirmary**

The five of us entered, I locked the door behind us, I could hear Mitsuru retch at the sight ahead. I didn't get a good look at the body before but that wouldn't really matter anyways I'm better in the trials in the first place.

*Ding, Dong, Dang, Dong*

The bell rang out announcing the finding of a dead body.

"Upupupupu we got a body here! A copy of the autopsy will be uploaded to the Electro ID."

"Are you worried that your plan will backfire because of the Monokuma file Gio?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, Monokuma judging by the previous report tends to censor certain things, in the meantime let's examine the room and the body, Shin do the autopsy, Natasha start scouring the room, Mitsuru you do the same, Yukio do what you do." I instructed and everyone set to work. Well looks like it's time to start my investigation.

First I examined the body, there seemed to be a metal rod sticking out of Vincent's chest it seemed to be just a bit longer than 40 cm in length but otherwise was thin. His hands were relaxed as was his face, there seemed to be traces of blood running down his cheek, it was still a little damp, the blood trail continued onto his shirt.

**Evidence: Metal** **Rod**

_A thin metal rod is extruding from Vincent's stomach._

**Evidence:****Blood Stains**

_There are blood stains on Vincent what could these be from._

Well time to take a peak at the Monokuma File.

****Evidence: Monokuma File Two****

**Victim: VINCENT REA**

**TIME OF DEATH: [VOIDED INFORMATION]**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: [VOIDED INFORMATION]**

**STATE OF BODY: Vincents body is laying down on the examination table, that was the place of death. There is one external wound that caused excess trauma.**

I sighed of course the file told me the things I already knew. Rolling my eyes I looked over to Natasha who was looking around ht eroom, sniffing? I walked over out of curiosity.

"Natasha whats up?" I asked.

"I smell almonds." She responded deadpan.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Almonds, I smell them." She told me again looking me in the eyes this time.

Alright then I turned and walked over to Mitsuru still confused.

**Evidence: Smell of** **Almonds**

_Natasha said the infirmary smelt of almonds. Not sure if this is important or not best not to disregard an observation from her though._

"Found anything?" I requested of Mitsuru, the boy looked up and his eyes told me it all, he had found something. Triumphantly he held up a key card for one of the dojo lockers. To be exact the missing card key for the dojo lockers.

**Evidence: Dojo Locker** **Key**

_I remember that Rein told me a locker key was missing, could this be it?_

Slowly I put the key in my pocket, Mitsuru raise his eyebrows for but a second until he understood my intention. He nodded then went back to searching. My gaze turned towards Yukio who was looking at the medicine cabinets. I approached him, but before I could voice my question he told me, "The lock on this has been broken." He pointed at the metal padlock that hung limply off the handle.

"Shinosuke is this cabinet usually locked?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yes actually, I always lock it before I leave the infirmary."

**Evidence: Broken Lock**

_The lock on the medicine cabinet was broken, but how?_

Looking closely I realized that this cabinet was the one I used this morning to get some painkillers.

**Evidence: Time frame of Lock**

_The lock would have had to have been broken in order for me to have gotten pain killers. It was broken before 6:00 A.M._

Well that probably all I'm going to get in the room for now, at least until Shin finishes his autopsy. So I exited the room.

**Time: 10:00 A.M. Location: Outside the Dojo**

Pulling open the doors to the dojo I was greeted by a group of people. Rein, Nalan and Hitomi as well as Hatsune. They all had a sullen look to them, after all Vincent was their friend.

"Have any of you found anything?" I asked but all of then nodded their head to tell me no.

"Well I did." After saying that I pulled the locker key out of my pocket. I went over to the locked locker and inserted the key. Inside the locker was a bow and a quiver of arrows. _Wait could those be?_

**Evidence: Contents of the locker.**

_Inside the locker there is a quiver of arrows they look remarkably like the one in the infirmary._

"Wait that's off." Rein stated with a confused look.

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"Well traditionally modern day Hunter quiver's have five arrows in them. So one of them must be missing." She reasoned

**Evidence: Rein's** **Testimony**

_Rein told us that arrow quivers have five arrows in them, this quiver is missing one._

Well That was all I needed to see in here. I walked out of the room only to bump into Kuro. He looked a bit worried so he quickly apologized then walked down the hall quickly.

Curious.

I walked down the hall where he had come from only to meet with, a furious Jam, and timid Tsubaki.

"Seriously screw that idiot, running ahead for no reason. Oh Giovanna." Jam huffed.

"H-hello Giovanna." Tsubabki said.

"Hello girls, do either of you have any evidence?" I asked the two of them.

Both of the girls looked at one another then, Jam told me "No."

"How about alibi's for last night?" I asked.

"Well me and Tsubaki were with each other until we parted ways to go to our dorms." Jam told me.

"Though Kuro left early so I didn't see him go back to his room, also Satoru didn't show up last night apparently." Jam continued.

"Wait what. He didn't show up to what?" I asked.

"Well yesterday Kuro planned that whole bath thing, and he was complaining that Satoru didn't show up to the guy's one. And we all didn't see him after that."

**Evidence: Jam's Testimony**

_Both Tsubaki and Jam have alibi's it seems, but Satoru wasn't seen all day. And Kuro left early._

"Well thanks, girls see you both in the trial." I told them then departeed without waiting for response, and went to what I knew would be the last group.

Vivian was at Vincent's room with Haruna. I approached the door and the two girls looked at me waiting for a question.

"Do you two have anything that could help?"

"Well not really there wasn't anything in his room. If only I could actually go into the infirmary I could actually help." Haruna shrugged. I ignored the second part of the sentence.

"Umm actually I just thought of something, it might help a little bit." Vivian told me.

"Go on."

"Well yesterday I was showing Shin a portable recorder I have. We were in the infirmary and I lost it so it might be in there. If it was it was also likely on record as well." She told me.

"What time did you and Shin leave the infirmary?" I interrogated.

"Umm probably at midnight." She said after a minute of thought.

**Evidence: Vivian's Testimony**

_Vivian and Shinosuke were in the infirmary until midnight. This gives us a time frame._

"Thanks for the information." I told her then made my way swiftly to the infirmary, I couldn't waste even a single second.

Entering the infirmary I quickly looked around again. Only to see the object I wanted to see being held by Yukio and Natasha.

"Oh, Gio, You know what that is right?" Mitsuru asked.

"A voice recorder." I stated, "How long has it been recording?"

"Four somewhere around ten and a half hours." Yukio said.

"Then it recorded something important." I told them and thus we stopped the recording and played it back listening intently for any sounds as we fast forwarded until about an hour into the tape we heard something after slowing it down we heard his voice, the victims voice.

"SO it's time to do this huh?" Vincent's voice asked someone.

Silence

"Right, sorry bout this but if i'm going down may as well do it this way huh?" His voiced asked the other person again.

More silence and the sound of the cabinet trying to open but being stopped.

"Hey let me get that." A loud breath is taken and then a clash of something breaking. Then violent coughing. "Damn that shit was difficult."

The sound of a pill falling out of a container.

"Right then, just good luck. With your dream that is." A gulp. And crying heard from the second person.

"After that silence and the sound of someone abandoning the room.

We ended the tape. Then Yukio turned to Shin, " What was the actual condition of Vincent."

Shin was taken a bit back but then he sighed.

"He was in bad shape but didn't want anyone to know. It took him considerable effort to move without someone else. The burns were really severe. he would have never been able to do martial arts again." Shin told us eyes downcast.

**Evidence: Shinosuke's Testimony**

_Vincent was in bad shape he needed someone to help him move._

**Evidence: **** Recording of voice**

_A recording of Vincent's voice moments before he died._

So, instead of pondering I asked a follow up question. "Autopsy?" Shin looked at me then nodded.

"He has vomited a bit of blood, in addition his tongue is a bit swollen insinuating he asphyxiated, in addition his sjin is a bit flushed. There is also not much blood flowing from the wound in his stomach where the rod is." He told me in hopes it would help.

**Evidence: Autopsy Report**

_He has vomited a bit of blood, in addition his tongue is a bit swollen insinuating he asphyxiated, in addition his sjin is a bit flushed. There is also not much blood flowing from the wound in his stomach where the rod is._

"Natasha you are good at remembering where people were yes?" I asked the woman, she raised a eyebrow then told me.

"I saw around midnight Satoru going toward the stairwell. I also saw Rien go back into her room, same with Vivian and Shinosuke. As well as Mitsuru."

**Evidence: Natasha's Testimony**

_**Natasha** provided an alibi for the following people; Rein, Vivian, Shinosuke, and Mitsuru. She also confirmed that Satoru was not downstairs late night._

"Alright we are almost there I thi-" I was cut off, and my blood chilled.

"Hey bastards! It's trial time upupupu! Don't be late!" Monokuma said over the loudspeaker. Everyone in the infirmary looked at each other with the same expression, _we didn't have enough time._

**Location: Central Tower Elevator Time: 12:00 P.M**

We all stood gathered outside the red doors looking at one another. I looked around reading some of the murmurs around the room.

"We can't lose for Matsuo and Shia, Vivian." Haruna encourage Vivian before entering the elevator.

"This will be the last trial I swear," Kuro told himself entering the elevator followed by, Jam, Tsubaki, Satoru, and Daisuke.

"We can do this." Hitomi told, Hatsune, Rein and Nalan before they entered the elevator.

The rest were silent as we all got in.

As last one, I took a breath and approached the Elevator the other seventeen students looked at me and as I took my last step onto the elevator and Hatsune pushed the only button on the panel and the elevator started its decent.

And thus began,

A courtroom of death, and a courtroom of life.

The mutual deception of life, and the mutual deception of death.

Trust in life and trust in death.

Betrayals in life and betrayals in death.

The riddles of life and the mystery of death.

The sins of life and the virtues of death.

The school trial to live and the school trial to die.

Thus the curtains were drawn on the courtroom. 

* * *

><p><strong>There we go second murder! Next chapter is the trial! Tell me your guesses on who it is! ANyways see you all next chapter hop everyone enjoyed, remember to drop a review bye everyone!<strong>


End file.
